MUÑECOS DE NIEVE
by Tavata
Summary: Aky y Usha son muy buenas amigas; pero contrario a lo que esperaban todos parecen estar enojados por el hecho de que ellas se lleven bien, desde sus padres hasta los autobots y decepticons...
1. Chapter 1

001

- Silencio, silencio, Thomas, toma asiento.

El silencio se hizo presente en el salón de clases.

Bien, sé que no es normal que se integre un alumno nuevo a estas alturas del ciclo escolar- continuó la profesora- así que hagamos que nuestra nueva compañerita se sienta como en su casa.

La profesora camino hacia la puerta.

Vamos linda, entra- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna para inspirarle confianza a la pequeña que esperaba afuera.

Después de que los demás niños dieron unos cuantos aplausos para que la pequeña se animara a hablar la chica se aclaro un poco la garganta.

Mi nombre es Matsumoto, Akira- dijo la niña de cabello rojo encendido y rasgos asiáticos.

Bienvenida- dijo la profesora- ¿y cómo te gustan que te digan?

Mis amigos me llaman Aky- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Bienvenida Aky- dijo la profesora- ¿Por qué no ocupas tu lugar?

Había un lugar desocupado junto a la ventana justo enfrente de la última banca.

Aky se acomodo su mochila y tomó asiento.

Aky… Aky… ¡Aky chan!- dijo una niña haciendo saltar a Aky cuando la pico con los deditos en las costillas.

La pequeña se giro.

Una niña de cabello degrafilado color avellana le sonreía a Aky.

¿Te conozco?- preguntó la pequeña en voz baja a la niña del cabello degrafilado.

La profesora explicaba algo de geografía.

Nop- dijo la otra- pero tu nombre es japonés sino me equivoco y creí que chan sonaría bien.

Aky se sonrió.

¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Aky mientras sacaba su lapicera.

Vólkov- dijo la profesora- no distraigas a tu compañera.

Sí señorita Palace- dijo la niña detrás de Aky.

Mi nombre es –dijo en voz baja- Ksyusha Vólkov, pero puedes decirme Usha.

………………………………………………….

La mejor parte de ir a la escuela, es el recreo y después la salida.

Era el primer recreo de Aky en esa escuela. La pequeña sacó un emparedado de su lunchera.

¿Puedo?- preguntó Usha.

Claro- Aky le hizo un espacio en la mesa del patio que estaba ocupando.

¿Te gustan los tranformers?- preguntó Usha viendo la lunchera de su amiga.

Aky afirmo con la cabeza.

También a mi- dijo la otra sacando otro emparedado- pero a mi padre no le gusta.

Aky se sonrió, si Usha tuviera idea… De pronto reparo en que su amiga tenía puesta una bufanda muy vieja alrededor del cuello.

¿Tienes frío?- preguntó la pequeña.

Cierto que estaban en invierno pero no hacía tanto frío como para traer puesta la bufanda, al menos la bufanda de Aky se había quedado en el salón.

Yo siempre tengo frío- dijo Usha- desde que recuerdo siempre he tenido frío.

Y tus manos están heladas- dijo Aky con una risilla traviesa.

No me retes, o te congelo- molestó Usha

Las dos niñas se rieron de sus ocurrencias.

………………………………………………………………………..

El timbre sonó indicando que las clases habían terminado.

Bien, para mañana quiero el resumen de la primera guerra mundial- dijo la profesora- sólo la parte que habla de la llegada del Ejército Americano a Europa.

Aky salió con su mochila al hombro. En verdad se alegro mucho cuando vio que no estaba el auto negro que siempre iba por ella seguido del otro auto del mismo color con los guardaespaldas que daban miedo; en lugar de esos vehículos estaba estacionado un porshe blanco con adornos azules que Aky adoraba.

Adiós Usha- dijo la niña despidiéndose de Usha que estaba unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Adiós Aky- dijo Usha enfundada en su bufanda.

Era la primera amiga que Aky hacía, aunque no pareciera, era su primera vez en una escuela pública, antes había estado en escuelas particulares, o tomando clases en su casa con maestros privados hasta ahora que su madre había intervenido para que la niña pudiera tomar clases con otros niños de su edad. Últimamente su padre parecía estar exagerando acerca de la seguridad de su hija hasta tal punto que la pequeña debía salir con escolta para todo, bueno tal vez la intervención de ciertos amigos había logrado que un porshe y no el auto negro fuera a recogerla a la escuela.

¡Usha!- gritó Aky antes de cruzar la calle.

Usha se giro hacia su nueva amiga.

¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?- preguntó Aky.

¡Me encantaría!- dijo Usha

………………………………………………………………………………

¡Vaya!- Usha aun tenía la boca abierta- ¡tu auto es un transformer!

Y no cualquiera princesita- dijo el automóvil- mi nombre es Jazz, y muy pocas han tenido este privilegio.

¡Que maravilla!- Usha no dejaba de ver desde el asiento de atrás como el volante del auto se movía sin un conductor que lo manejara.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Aky estaba feliz, nunca le decía a nadie que conocía a los autobots ya que más de uno hubiera pedido desde un autográfo hasta una visita guiada por el Arca.

Usha había prometido no andar contando a otros sobre los amigos de Aky, vaya que era extraordinario estar en el interior de Jazz. Usha siempre caminaba a casa y nunca había visto de cerca a un autobot.

A mi padre no le gustan los autobots- dijo Usha

Tienen mucho en común tu amiga y tú, linda- dijo Jazz con una especie de risilla

¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó sin entender Usha.

Te explico después- dijo Aky- es una larga historia.

..................................................................................

La casa de Usha estaba en las afueras, era una casa grande. El padre de Usha era un científico muy reconocido y había preferido un tanto la soledad para continuar con sus investigaciones.

El doctor Vólkov Vladimir estaba parado en la puerta de su casa con su bata blanca puesta.

Oh oh-dijo Usha cuando cerró la puerta de Jazz.

¿Qué pasa, Usha?- preguntó Aky

Papá está enojado- dijo Usha enfundandose en la bufanda- Te veo mañana en la escuela.

Claro, nos vemos Usha- dijo Aky despidiéndose de su amiga- vamos a casa Jazz.

Sí- dijo el autobot- además no queremos que tu padre se entere que no esperamos a su guardia yakuza...

..............................................................................

Ksyusha- dijo el doctor Vólkov

¿Si, papi?- preguntó Usha con una sonrisita.

Entra a la casa, te he dicho que no quiero que traigas a nadie- dijo el doctor en un tono cortante.

Lo lamento, papi- Usha parecía triste.

La puerta de la residencia Vólkov se cerró.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

010

¡Ya llegué!- dijo Aky dejando los zapatos en la entrada de la mansión para ponerse sus pantunflas- ¿mami?

Aky chan- dijo una señorita del servicio.

¡Akane!- Aky se acercó a ella- ¿y mi mami?

Me parece que la señora se encuentra con el señor Carrigan- dijo Akane- y su padre se encuentra aun en la oficina.

Que bueno- dijo la niña aun con la mochila puesta- tenía miedo de que se enteraran que no espere a los guardias.

Me temo que eso lo sabrá su padre de cualquier forma- dijo Akane- ¿gusta algo de comer?

Un emparedado estaría bien- dijo la niña- ¿puedo ver tele?

.......................................................................

Ksyusha te he dicho que no quiero que venga nadie a la casa; ¿quién era esa niña?- preguntó el doctor Vólkov sentado con una infinidad de notas en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Es mi amiga, papi- dijo Usha.

La niña estaba tirada de pancita en la alfombra frente a la chimenea encendida.

Su nombre es Aky- continuo Usha mientras coloreaba un libro de actividades

¿Aky?- el doctor Vólkov escuchaba lo que decía la niña pero sin alejar la vista de sus notas y cálculos.

Akira Matsumoto- dijo Usha.

El doctor Vólkov se puso de pie de un golpe.

¡No quiero que esa niña se vuelva a acercar!- le gritó- ¡no quiero que tengas nada que ver con un Matsumoto!

Pero papi- suplicó la niña.

El doctor se alejó de la sala y de un fuerte portazo cerro la puerta que daba al sótano donde siempre se encerraba a trabajar.

Usha solamente se sentó en la alfombra intentando calentar sus manos frente al fuego.

.................................................................................

Jazz no debiste haber ido por la niña- dijo Prowl frente a Teletran.

Vamos Prowl, solo quería inspirarle confianza a la pequeña en su primer día de escuela- dijo el autobot de visor azul- además, ella dijo que le hubiera gustado que Optimus la llevara.

Prime se encuentra en una misión muy importante en este momento- dijo el táctico- además no tienes porque entrometerte en esos asuntos, su padre apenas y nos tolera.

Pues eso esta mal- dijo Jazz cruzándose de brazos- después de lo que hemos hecho por él...

....................................................................................

- Serías tan amable, Akira de decirme ¿por qué no esperaste a los guardias?

Akira, Akira es un buen nombre, puede ser perfecto tanto para un chico o una chica; pero, cuando Haru Matsumoto lo usaba en ese tono para referirse a su hija era porque estaba enojado, más que enojado furioso y el nombre perdía cierto encanto.

Jazz fue a recogerme, papi- dijo Aky tratando de esconderse entre la silla y el mantel de la mesa.

Haru Matsumoto ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha se encontraba su esposa Regan Fox y a su izquierda la pequeña Aky.

Las verduras cocidas no son tan malas, pero como prefacio de un regaño a cualquiera le arruinan el apetito.

Haru, tal vez estás exagerando un poco- dijo Regan tratando de calmar un poco las cosas- malo que hubiera sido cualquier otro autobot.

Akira no quiero que vuelvas a irte sin los guardias- dijo Haru- además sabes que no soporto que te relaciones tanto con esos amigos tuyos.

Aky sólo veía las verduras en el plato, las zanahorias en rodajas nunca se habían visto tan poco amigables.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Aky- ¿por qué tengo que esperar a esos señores que asustan?

Akira cuando seas más grande lo entenderás- dijo Haru- pero, por ahora sólo quiero que obedezcas.

¿Y cómo te fue en la escuela?- preguntó Regan tratando de cambiar la conversación.

Conocí a una niña- dijo Aky- es mi amiga, se llama Usha Vólkov.

¿Vólkov?- preguntó Haru levantando las cejas- ¿Vólkov? ¿tiene que ver con Vladimir Vólkov?

Su papi usa bata- dijo Aky sin entender.

No quiero que le hables a esa niña- sentenció su padre.

¡Haru! ¿qué tiene de malo que le hable a una niña?- dijo Regan comenzando a molestarse.

Akira retirate- dijo Haru

Ese tono sólo era usado cuando su padre estaba furioso y tenía que hablar con su madre de cosas que Aky no debía escuchar.

La niña dio las gracias por la comida y se retiro a su habitación.

.................................................................................................

El doctor Vólkov se encontraba tecleando un programa encriptado en la computadora, cuando el programa había llegado a la línea ochocientos su teléfono celular sonó.

- ¿Sí?

- Parece que tuvo visitas, doctor.

- Nada importante.

- ¿Nada importante? ¿No es importante el haber sido visitado por un asqueroso autobot?

- Cómo le dije, nada importante; ellos no están enterados de nada.

- Será mejor que así sea, doctor. No queremos que conozcan nuestro secreto ¿o sí?

La comunicación se corto. El doctor Vólkov dio una especie de gruñido y regreso su atención al monitor de su computadora.

....................................................................................................

¿Jazz? ¿A dónde se supone que vas?- preguntó Prowl.

A ningún lado, por supuesto- Jazz estaba en la entrada del Arca.

Ya no te entrometas, mañana regresa Optimus- dijo el policía

Claro, claro, yo solo voy a dar una vuelta- Jazz se transformó

........................................................................................................

Desembarco en Normandía. Las fuerzas americanas...- Aky se dejo caer un poco sobre su escritorio mientras mordía la pluma.

¿Por qué se enojo tanto papá? Se preguntaba la pequeña. Era cierto que sus padres no soportaban a los autobots; bueno, tal vez habían tenido sus momentos con ellos en el pasado, pero ¿ella que culpa tenía? Aky quería mucho a Optimus Prime, Jazz era muy amable con ella y siempre estaban jugando; es más, hasta los gemelos lamborghini eran muy chistosos y siempre hacían travesuras con ella en el Arca que Ironhide finalmente perdonaba.

La mansión Matsumoto estaba muy callada a esas horas, seguramente sus padres estarían en la sala o en su habitación mientras ella intentaba hacer el reporte de el desembarco americano a Normandía.

- Psss, psss

Alguien intentaba llamar la atención de la niña.

Aky se acercó a la ventana.

¡Jazz!- Aky tuvo que bajar la voz- ¿qué haces aquí?

Visitándote- dijo el autobot pegado a la ventana- ¿no tuviste problemas?

No, pero papi se enojo por no haber esperado a sus hombres de negro- dijo la niña- y porque dije que había conocido a Usha.

Que raro, ¿por qué se enojaría de que le hables a esa niña?- se preguntó Jazz.

No lo sé- dijo Aky- será mejor que haga la tarea.

Claro, sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien; mañana regresa Optimus- dijo Jazz con una sonrisa- y ¿paso mañana por ti a la escuela?

¡Me encantaría!- Aky estaba feliz por el regreso de Optimus y por tener de nuevo de compañía a Jazz al regresar de la escuela

Ok, te dejo antes de que los yakuza nos vean- dijo Jazz despidiéndose con la mano.

Bye Jazz- dijo Aky.

Después de cerrar la ventana, Aky regreso a su escritorio. Normandía debía ser liberada al igual que el resto de Europa de los nazis...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

011

Disculpe- Aky iba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto.

En ese vehículo solo se encontraba la niña y el chofer, detrás en otro vehículo cuatro guardespaldas vestidos de negro.

El chofer solamente miró a la niña un segundo por el retrovisor.

¿Va a venir por mi en la tarde?- preguntó Aky intimidada por ese hombre.

Ossu- contestó el chofer.

Sí, bueno, gracias- Aky ya no dijo nada; solamente se quedo mirando por la ventanilla.

....................................................................

¿Hiciste la tarea?- preguntó Usha en voz baja mientras Aky acomodaba sus cosas en su banca.

Sí, ¿y tú?- preguntó la niña sacando una libreta forrada con papel fantasía de transformers.

Sí, aunque agregué unos diálogos de Rescatando al soldado Ryan- dijo Usha sacando su libreta sin quitarse sus guantes.

...............................................................................

Pudiste haberme dicho- dijo Regan.

Haru estaba terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo de la habitación.

¿Y preocuparte?- preguntó el empresario mirando a su esposa por el espejo- no, mejor así.

Sí, pero si alguien más se entera- dijo Regan aun con los brazos cruzados- no quiero perder a mi hija, Haru.

Tranquila- dijo Haru caminando hacia ella- está bien, además tiene el mejor guardia personal que alguien en este mundo puede tener.

¿A quién te refieres?- preguntó Regan conociendo muy bien la respuesta.

Pues a su amado Optimus Prime, por supuesto- dijo el yakuza saliendo de la habitación.

...................................................................................

- Doctor Vólkov

Una vez más otra conversación extraña por teléfono.

- Tendrá lo que me pidio a tiempo.

- No quiero retrasos, doctor.

- Tiene mi palabra de que todo va conforme a su plan.

- No queremos que algo malo le pase a la pequeña Usha.

- No, no queremos.

- Claro, claro, además; todos los padres humanos quieren a sus hijas ¿cierto?

La comunicación una vez más se cortó.

El doctor Vólkov dejo el teléfono en su escritorio, a su lado una fotografía enmarcada llamo su atención, el doctor la levanto. En la imagen se veía al doctor Vólkov un poco más joven, a una mujer enfundada en una bufanda de color rosa, al frente posando para la foto una niña pequeña vestida a la usanza rusa.

Ksyusha- musitó el doctor dejando una vez más la foto.

........................................................................................

Buen trabajo Matsumoto- dijo la profesora Palace- me gusto la parte de Operación león marino en Inglaterra, muy completo.

Gracias, profesora- dijo Aky tomando su trabajo.

Vólkov- dijo la profesora al pasarle su trabajo- te equivocaste de película, "Spalding" es del naúfrago, no de Rescatando al soldado Ryan...

Usha se escondió entre la banca y la silla.

..........................................................................................

Sabes, nunca pensé que fueras así de inteligente- dijo una joven de cabello castaño.

Jhon Carrigan estaba sentado en una mesa de un café frente a una joven secretaria que apenas había llegado a la cadena de televisión.

No me gusta presumir- dijo Carrigan- pero, he tenido una buena racha, eso es todo.

La joven lo veía embelesada.

- ¡Jhon!

Carrigan no pudo evitarlo y termino escupiendo su café.

¿Regan?- preguntó el completamente espantado.

¿Por qué no te has hecho cargo de tu hijo?- Regan actuaba peor que las artistas de cualquier telenovela de bajo presupuesto- ¿acaso ya no me amas?

Regan estaba blanco.

Oh, yo... yo no sabía- dijo la joven.

No, espera- Carrigan había salido de su estupor- Amanda, por favor, no es lo que parece.

Lo veré mañana en la oficina, señor Carrigan- dijo la joven retirándose.

Regan ocupo su lugar.

Hola cariño- dijo Regan pidiendo un café americano.

Apenas nos vimos ayer ¿ahora qué quieres?- preguntó molesto Regan con bigotes de leche.

Primero limpiate el capuchino y después te explico; no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo la ex reportera.

.................................................................................

Señor, bienvenido- dijo Prowl.

Optimus Prime junto con Ironhide habían regresado de una misión cerca de Alaska.

Es bueno estar de regreso- dijo Optimus- ¿alguna novedad, Prowl?

Señor, en lo absoluto; los decepticons han estado extrañamente tranquilos- continuó el táctico.

Optimus ¡Aky está en una nueva escuela!- dijo Jazz olvidando las formalidades.

Aunque quisiera ocultarlo era claro para todo el que conocía a Prime que esa noticia había hecho que el valiente líder autobot sonriera debajo de la careta.

Jazz, con novedades- continuó Optimus- me refería a asuntos relacionados con los decepticons; pero, gracias por ponerme al tanto de la niña.

Sólo pensé que querías saberlo- dijo el porshe- ¿no te molesta si viene a vernos, cierto?

¿Sus padres lo permiten?- preguntó Ironhide.

Jazz, sabes que Aky solamente puede venir cuando sus padres le dan la autorización- dijo Optimus antes de meterse a su oficina- no busques problemas ¿entendido?

Señor- interrumpió Prowl- los humanos esperan su presencia en la ceremonia...

La mirada de Optimus pareció ensombrecerse un poco.

- Preferiría que dejaran de recordarlo.

............................................................................................

¿Aky?- Usha estaba junto a ella en los columpios del patio de la escuela.

Sí Usha- dijo la niña mientras más se elevaba.

¿Vas a ir a la ceremonia de Optimus?- preguntó Usha intentando alcanzar la misma altura que su amiga.

Claro, nunca falto- dijo Aky- pero a mi papá no le va a gustar vernos juntas.

Tienes razón- dijo Usha en lo más alto- mi papi también se enojo porque le dije que había hecho una nueva amiga.

¿Por qué estará enojado?- preguntó Aky.

La campana de final del recreo sonó.

Tal vez- dijo Usha tocando el suelo de nuevo- porque los adultos se enojan de todo.

.............................................................................................

¿Matsumoto y Vólkov?- repitió Carrigan

Sí, Haru kun no me dijo el por qué de su enojo- contestó Regan- e imaginé que podrías ayudarme a investigar algo sobre eso

¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?- Carrigan pagó la cuenta- ¿perdiste el toque?

Para nada, pero Haru nos tiene demasiado vigiladas a Aky y a mi- dijo Regan- me tengo que ir.

Carrigan se giro, en la entrada del café estaban cuatro hombres vestidos de negro.

Creo que tu yakuza está preocupado por algo- dijo el reportero- y por algo muy importante.

Te lo encargo, Carrigan- dijo Regan tomando su bolso- cualquier cosa que encuentres me la entregas el día de la ceremonia.

¡Pero sólo me estas dando dos días!- dijo Carrigan sin poder creerlo.

Hazlo por mi- dijo Regan con cara de buena niña.

Ya me debes muchas- dijo Carrigan despidiéndose de la reportera.

Entonces, hazlo por mi hija- dijo Regan- por favor, te lo encargo.

..........................................................................................

¿Hoy no viene Jazz?- preguntó Usha.

No ha llegado- dijo Aky pateando una lata de refresco- pero al menos no han llegado los amigos de papá.

¡Mira!- dijo de pronto Usha.

Un porshe se le había cerrado a un automóvil negro ganándole el paso.

El porshe frenó marcando las llantas en el pavimento, las niñas no podían creerlo.

La puerta se abrió.

¡Rápido, rápido!- dijo la inconfundible voz de Jazz.

¿No vamos a tener problemas por esto, cierto?- preguntó Usha entrando después de Aky.

La puerta del auto se cerró.

No si no nos alcanzan- dijo Jazz arrancando.

Los hombres de Matsumoto solamente vieron como una vez más el autobot les había ganado el llevarse a la niña.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

100

Aquí tiene señorita- dijo el vendedor de helados.

Gracias- Aky tenía dos conos de helado de chocolate- Uno para ti- dijo entregando uno a Usha- y uno para mi.

¿Y para el chofer nada?- preguntó Jazz.

Se va a ver extraño que le de un helado a un auto ¿no crees?- dijo Aky sonriéndole al autobot- ¿ya regreso Optimus?

Sí- Jazz seguía estacionado frente a la banca del parque donde ambas niñas se encontraban comiendo su helado- manda saludos.

Tienes mucha suerte- dijo Usha con bigotes cafés- conoces a Optimus Prime y los autobots son tus amigos, me gustaría tener tantos amigos como tú.

¿No tienes muchos amigos?- preguntó Jazz sintiendo cierta pena por la niña.

Bueno- dijo Usha mirando fijamente el helado- no lo recuerdo.

Aky dejo de comer su helado.

Antes vivía en Rusia- dijo Usha mientras el helado comenzaba a derretirse- papá dice que después mamá y yo tuvimos un accidente; mamá murió y, bueno, yo no recuerdo muchas cosas. Entré a la escuela este año, papá dijo que podía hacerlo y no he hecho muchos amigos, tampoco recuerdo si tenía amigos en Rusia.

Bueno- dijo Jazz- no te preocupes nena, ya tienes dos.

Usha se sonrió.

Siempre quise conocer un transformer- la niña regresó su atención al helado- ¡que frío!- tenía bigotes de helado de nuevo en la cara.

Ese helado es tan frío como tus manos- bromeo Aky.

.....................................................................................

Según Regan- meditaba Carrigan- Matsumoto tuvo problemas hace años con Vladimir Vólkov cuando el joven yakuza estaba a punto de dejar Japón para venir a América; debió ser algo muy grave ya que tanto Vólkov como Matsumoto se declararon guerra a muerte; pero, como Matsumoto tenía el poyo de los yakuza el científico ruso no hizo nada en su contra por todos estos años.

Carrigan revisaba distintas páqinas de internet en la computadora de su departamento.

En todas las fuentes que había consultado no había ni una sola que indicara que las empresas Matsumoto hubiera tenido relación con el prestigiado doctor Vólkov Vladimir siendo que éste era una eminencia en su campo.

Tuvo que ser un negocio sucio- se dijo Carrigan mientras mordía una pluma- así que si quiero saber algo más sobre esos dos y su relación en el bajo mundo solo hay una persona que puede ayudarme.

Carrigan apago la computadora.

........................................................................................

Regan estaba visiblemente de malas.

¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó Haru desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

Regan había sido llevada a la oficina principal de Matsumoto, la ex-reportera estaba sentada en el sillón de piel negra mientras su esposo revisaba ciertos contratos en su escritorio.

Me estoy cansando de esto, Haru- dijo Regan- escuché lo que me dijiste sobre Vólkov y también acepté lo que dijiste de tener vigilancia por sí había problemas; pero eso de que tus yakuzas estén detrás de mi o de mi hija me parece inaceptable.

Estabas en un café con Jhon Carrigan editor en jefe de noticieros de la cadena Fox- dijo Matsumoto sin levantar la vista de sus contratos- así que no fingas demencia, Rery chan, sé muy bien que Carrigan ya debe estar investigando sobre Vólkov y yo, lo que tendría que dolerme ya que significa que no confías en mi.

Haru- dijo Regan poniéndose de pie- tú y yo sabemos que tenemos cola que nos pisen, tenemos un largo expediente de mañas y malas obras; pero no quiero que un "amigo" tuyo como ese ruso vaya a hacerle algo a mi hija, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

Por eso esta siendo vigilada por mis hombres- dijo Haru levantándose a su vez- no quiero perder a mi pequeña Aky como perdí a Akira hace años.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió.

¿Dónde está Aky?- preguntó Matsumoto.

El chofer que debía recoger a Aky estaba a la puerta.

Señor- el chofer tenía miedo de darle la noticia a su jefe- el autobot...

Regan no pudo evitar sonreir con malicia.

Al parecer- dijo Regan- Aky volvió a ganarte...

Es momento de marcar un límite- dijo Matsumoto terriblemente serio.

................................................................................

Jazz conducía de regreso a la casa de Usha.

Me encantaría poder acompañarte a ver a Optimus y los demás transformers pero papi debe estar molesto por llegar tarde y no creo que me deje- dijo Usha.

Jazz se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a la casa de la niña.

Listo señorita- dijo el autobot- servida.

Nos vemos mañana Aky- dijo la pequeña

Nos vemos Usha- se despidió Aky.

Usha se quedo de pie despidiéndolos con la manita hasta que ya no los vio. Acto seguido se fue directamente a su casa.

No se había equivocado en la entrada estaba el doctor Vólkov de pie con cara de pocos amigos. Usha le mostro su mejor sonrisa.

............................................................................

Carrigan parecía querer tirar a patadas la puerta.

Un hombre de tez muy morena le abrió la puerta, tenía puesto un turbante.

Carrigan no espero a que lo invitaran a pasar.

- Necesito ver a Cherry...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

101

Carrigan entró dejando en la entrada a un desconcertado señor Késavá; el hindú no tardo ni tres segundo antes de reaccionar.

La señorita no espera su visita, señor- dijo tomando a Carrigan por el cuello de la chamarra.

Es un asunto de suma importancia- dijo Carrigan.

El editor en jefe esperaba que su entrada espectacular no fuera a terminar con él arrojado a la calle por el hindú con turbante.

Señor Késavá- dijo una vocecita de pronto.

Señorita- dijo el hombre del turbante con una inclinación.

Buenas tardes, señor Carrigan- saludo Cherry desde su silla de ruedas- ¿a qué debo la visita?

Cherry, linda- dijo Carrigan- eres un angel.

..........................................................................

Antes de llevarte a casa, ¿qué te parece ver a Optimus?- preguntó Jazz.

Ohhhhh eso me encantaría, Jazz- dijo Aky muy emocionada- muchas gracias ¿cómo está? ¿llegó bien? ¿no tuvo frío en Alaska? ahhhhhh.

Jazz hizo una especie de ronroneo con el motor.

Ya lo verás en cuanto...- dijo Jazz frenando de pronto- Creo que tenemos problemas, pequeña.

..........................................................................

Usha estaba sentada a la mesa.

Siempre se preguntaba por qué si solamente eran su padre y ella quienes vivían en la casa ¿por qué su padre no se sentaba junto a ella?

La mesa del comedor era demasiado larga, una mesa para doce personas y el doctor Vólkov siempre se sentaba a la cabecera mientras la pequeña Ksyusha se sentaba en el otro extremo.

Debe estar molesto, de nuevo- pensó la niña mientras cortaba un trozo de carne- ahora no me ha preguntado por la escuela...

Ya había dicho- comenzó el doctor- que no te juntarás con esa niña Matsumoto.

A veces Usha se preguntaba si su padre podía ver en una bola de cristal como la bruja Babayaga en los cuentos ya que no sabía como se enteraba de todo lo que ella hacia.

Solamente fuimos por un helado- dijo Usha- no hicimos nada malo.

Y ese autobot otra vez las acompaño- dijo el doctor Vólkov olvidando la comida- Ksyusha si no vas a entender por las buenas... lo harás por las malas.

Usha no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar.

...................................................................................

Cherry se veía más pálida que como Carrigan la recordaba.

¿Y cómo has estado?- preguntó él mientras veía las fotos que Cherry tenía colgadas en una pared de la biblioteca.

La joven levanto la vista de la computadora de escritorio.

Tengo días buenos y días malos- dijo la chica sonriendo- no sabía que Vladimir Vólkov tuviera una hija.

Pues eso dijo Regan- Carrigan continuaba viendo las fotografías.

De pronto una llamo su atención; una foto enmarcada en un sencillo marco de color gris.

"Para Cherry con cariño de Regan. Gracias por todo... ahora me debes un favor :P"

¿Cuándo tomaron esta foto?- preguntó Carrigan descolgando la fotografía y enseñandósela a Cherry.

Ah la tomaron en Nepal- dijo Cherry- no sabes cuanto le suplique a Regan por ella

En la fotografía se veía a una Regan Fox más joven enfundada para protegerse del frío detrás de ella se encontraban los hermanos lamborghini.

Pensé que Regan odiaba a los autobots desde, bueno, tú sabes; lo de su hermanita- dijo Carrigan dudando un poco.

Cherry soltó una ligera risita.

Los odia- dijo la chica tomando la fotografía- cuando fue a cubrir una nota en la India, el embajador, mi padre- explicó la chica regresando la foto- la recibió en la embajada, yo había tenido un encuentro en Nueva Delhi con los autobots y estaba muy agradecida con ellos. Regan fanfarroneaba un poco sobre la gran reportera que era así que yo la reté a conseguirme una fotografía de Sunny y su hermano.

¿Y ella aceptó?- Carrigan no podía creerlo.

Conoce a Regan "como que me llamo Regan Fox que la tendrás"- dijo cuando se despedía de mi por la ventana del ferrocarril- dos meses después mi regalo llegaba por correo.

Vaya, Regan puede ser genial cuando se lo propone- dijo Carrigan colgando de nuevo la foto.

Cherry regresó su atención a la computadora.

..............................................................................................

En la carretera, a unos cuantos metros de donde Jazz se había detenido varios automóviles de color negro lo estaban esperando, al igual que una patrulla y un trailer.

Si preguntan por qué nos tardamos- dijo Jazz antes de que Aky saliera y él se transformara- dices que estábamos atrapados en un embotellamiento.

Matsumoto bajó del automóvil.

Que cara de pocos amigos- pensó Jazz.

Optimus y Prowl también pasaron a modo robot.

Jazz- dijo Optimus y por el tono no estaba nada contento- te dije que no molestaras a la niña.

Aky sintió como si el regaño también fuera para ella "la niña" había sonado como el "Akira" de su padre.

Señor, solamente fui por la pequeña- comenzó Jazz.

Esta es una orden- dijo Matsumoto mostrando un papel- para que ninguno de ustedes autobots se acerquen a mi hija o ningún miembro de mi familia.

Aky quisó protestar, suplicar, hacer lo que fuera para que su padre no cambiara de opinión; pero, ningún argumento salió de su boca.

Ninguno de mis hombres- dijo Optimus- ni yo mismo nos acercaremos, Jazz hablaremos de esto en el Arca.

Akira- dijo Matsumoto- al auto.

Adiós Jazz- dijo Aky abrazando su mochila.

No te pongas triste nena- dijo Jazz- ¿qué pueden hacerme?

.................................................................................................

¡No puedo creerlo, ya es media noche!- dijo Carrigan al ver el reloj de la biblioteca.

Aun no termino la búsqueda- dijo Cherry- pero usted puede retirarse a su habitación.

¿Habitación?- preguntó Carrigan.

Claro, es peligroso que maneje a estas horas- dijo Cherry- además -agregó con una sonrisa hermosa- ya ordene se prepare su habitación.

El señor Késavá entro en ese momento.

Su habitación esta lista, señor- dijo el hindú.

Gracias- dijo Carrigan sonrojándose- ¿qué te parece cenar algo antes de que me mandes a la cama?

Cherry se sonrió.

A esta hora todo estará cerrado- dijo la chica mientras la computadora continuaba la descarga de un archivo.

Ahhhh siempre hay comida china para mi- dijo Carrigan marcando por su celular.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

110

- Akira, siéntate bien

Sí padre- Aky tuvo que dejar de mirar por el vidrio trasero.

Basta ya Haru- molestó Regan- ven nena- le dijo tiernamente a Aky mientras subía el vidrio polarizado para que Haru quien iba junto al chofer no las molestara más.

Aky de un salto termino entre los brazos de su madre.

¿Está enojado?- preguntó Aky

Él siempre esta de malas cuando un negocio no le funciona- dijo Regan acariciando la cabeza de la niña- ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

Bien, creo- dijo Aky- después Jazz nos llevo por un helado.

¿Siempre tiene que haber autobots en tus historias?- preguntó Regan con una mueca que arrugaba la nariz.

A Usha también le gustan- dijo Aky con una sonrisa.

....................................................................................

¿Siempre tiene las manitas frías?- Regan arropaba a Aky.

Sí- dijo Aky- por eso le voy a regalar eso- la niña señalaba un paquete.

¿Y esto?- Regan saco lo que había en el interior de la caja de cartón.

Ah lo compramos después de dejar a Usha- dijo Aky mientras abrazaba a su optimus de peluche- Jazz dijo que el color era bonito.

Sí, supongo- Regan dejo todo en la mesa de noche de la niña- bien, ahora a dormir.

.....................................................................................

Matsumoto seguía en su oficina.

¿Seguirás ignorándonos hasta que Aky termine la Universidad?- preguntó Regan desde la puerta.

Mañana seré yo quien la deje en la escuela y quien vaya por ella a la salida- dijo el empresario japonés.

Como si eso fuera suficiente- dijo Regan.

.....................................................................................

Al día siguiente Aky estaba lista para ir a la escuela, lamentablemente cuando vio que la limosina de su padre estaba ahí para llevarlos algo la hizo desear ser como las demás niñas que deben tomar el transporte escolar.

........................................................................................

- Pasare a por ti exactamente a la una de la tarde, no quiero que te tardes

Sí papi- contestó Aky.

La puerta de la limosina del padre de Aky se cerró; la pequeña suspiro entrando a la escuela.

...................................................................

Jazz había sido obligado a no dejar el Arca.

¿Aburrido?- molestó Sideswipe.

No, no mucho- dijo Jazz prácticamente aplastado contra la consola de Teletran- deja que ponga música y ni lo siento

Vaya, Optimus debió molestarse para no dejarte salir- molestó Sunny.

Hombre, que no fue nada- dijo el porshe- es más, ya me había hartado de estar de transporte escolar.

..................................................................

¿Dónde está?- se preguntó Aky.

Levanto la vista al reloj de pared colgado arriba del pizarrón. Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y no había ni rastro de Usha.

¡Lamento el retraso!- dijo la vocecita de Usha desde la puerta.

La señorita Palace solo nego con la cabeza mientras le indicaba que tomara su asiento.

Usha obedeció, cuando paso junto al asiento de Aky la niña ni volteo a verla a pesar de que Aky le había dirigido su mejor sonrisa.

....................................................................

¿Estás enojada conmigo?- preguntó Aky

Usha había salido corriendo al recreo sin esperarla.

- ¿Usha?

- ¡Auch!

Aky no entendía, solamente la había tocado en el brazo y Usha había soltado el emparedado.

¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Aky.

Usha se había levantado el sweater para sobarse.

Nada- mintió- solo, solo...

¿Te pegaron?- Aky se acerco más a ella.

Usha nego con la cabeza.

Solo me caí, en ocasiones me caigo- dijo para después llevarse las manitas a la cara.

Aky sintió pena y abrazo en silencio a su amiga.

Si quieres llora- dijo Aky

Quiero llorar- dijo Usha- pero no puedo.

Aky se sonrió de una manera muy tierna mientras sacaba el paquete que le habia comprado.

¡Para ti!- dijo poniéndole en la cabeza un gorro

¿Y esto?- preguntó Usha a quien el gorro le tapaba los ojos.

¡Para que ya no tengas frío!- dijo Aky- y también guantes, y unas orejeras.

Gracias- dijo Usha mientras se ponía sus nuevos guantes.

........................................................................................

Pues hasta este momento- dijo Cherry- solamente tenemos a Matsumoto y Vólkov en un negocio sucio de hace eones que involucra a la mafia rusa y a la mafia japonesa.

¿Datos de la familia Vólkov?- preguntó Carrigan.

Cherry tenía la laptop portatil en las piernas. Carrigan estaba sentado junto a ella en una banca del patio.

Un momento por favor- Cherry tecleaba infinidad de claves en su computadora.

Eres muy buena en esto- dijo Carrigan mientras no dejaba de ver como infinidad de archivos de descarga aparecían en la pantalla de su computadora- ¿Cómo es que una niña de sociedad terminó conociendo a la crema y nata de lo más bajo de la sociedad?

Cherry no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

¿Niña de sociedad?- dijo mientras los archivos terminaban de descargarse- bueno, mi padre era un importante miembro de la cámara de los lord en Inglaterra pero como su hija enfermiza necesitaba algo menos frío que Londrés pues decidio ser el embajador de la India.

La tierra de Kipling, he leído sus cuentos- dijo Carrigan mientras veía el agua en la alberca- y ¿tenías un elefante?

La risa de Cherry hizo sonrojar a Carrigan.

No, no tenía elefantes- dijo la chica mientras cinco archivos estaban listos- es más, no tenía amigos. Las niñas de sociedad no querían jugar con una niña que siempre estaba acompañada del señor Késavá para empujar la silla de ruedas, por eso mis amigos eran los niños de los barrios más pobres; de ahí que me enteraba antes que los adultos de lo que los padres de esos niños planeaban hacer, después aprendí unos trucos con la computadora y finalmente me convertí en el fantasma número uno de la red.

Vaya, y yo que pensé que las niñas ricas se la pasaban en grande- dijo Carrigan estirándose.

Listo- dijo Cherry- Vladimir Vólkov, hizo una maestría en una importante universidad de San Petersburgo, mira- selaño una ficha de policía- tuvo sus propios asuntos con la KGB- Carrigan no pudo evitar acercarse más para ver las imágenes- también estuvo casado con una de las hijas favoritas de las familas nobles de la madre Rusia.

¿Alguna hija?- preguntó Carrigan.

Cherry depuro un poco la información.

Sí- dijo la chica- la pequeña Anastacia Nikolayevska.

Carrigan inmediatamente tomó el celular.

.....................................................................................

-¿Diga?

-¿Regan?

-No, la reina de Shaba; ¡claro que Regan!

-Oye Fox.

Gruñido de Regan.

-¿Qué tienes de información Carrigan?

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la amiguita de tu hija?

-¿La hija de Vólkov? Aky dice que se llama Usha. ¿Bueno? ¿Bueno? ¿Carrigan?

..........................................................................................

¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Cherry.

Regan tenía razón- dijo Carrigan apagando el celular- Matsumoto y Vólkov ocultan algo. ¿Cuál era el nombre de la esposa de Vólkov?

- Ksyusha

........................................................................................

¿Va a venir Jazz?- preguntó Usha mientras acomodaba sus cosas a la hora de la salida.

No creo- dijo Aky- creo que lo regañaron por mi culpa.

Que triste- dijo Usha- en ese caso también fue por mi culpa.

Ambas niñas salieron de su salón de clases.

¿Iremos mañana a la fiesta de Optimus?- preguntó Usha después de un momento.

Sí, pero tenemos que evitar que nuestros padres nos vean juntas al menos mientras está la ceremonia- dijo Aky.

...........................................................................................

- ¿Doctor Vólkov?

Una vez más el doctor Vólkov tomó la llamada en el zótano.

- ¿Está todo listo?

- Todo conforme a tiempo, señor.

- En ese caso personalmente recogeré nuestro paquete.

- ¿Ahora mismo?

- Doctor, no tenga miedo... Además prefiero hacerlo mañana, es una fecha importante.

El doctor Vólkov no pudo evitar perderse momentáneamente en la fotografía que tenía junto a él.

- Operación muñecos de nieve, lista...

- Y yo que pensaba "Muñecos de nieve" era una designación estúpida...

La comunicación se cortó.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

111

Perder algo, perder a alguien siempre es doloroso y es peor cuando siempre deben recordártelo.

Los humanos no lo hacían con la intención de molestarle, siempre era lo que el líder autobot quería creer, solamente lo hacían porque hacía años él había partido y ellos creían nunca más lo volverían a ver, después él había regresado y los humanos adaptaron la misma celebración para mostrarle cuanto agradecían que él y sus hombres les ayudaran y les protegieran en todo momento.

De cualquier forma Optimus no erea partidario de recordar lo que había pasado hacía tanto tiempo.

Por alguna extraña razón parecía que la celebración de ese año sería diferente... el líder autobot no se había equivocado...

...................................................................................

El día anterior Usha había regresado de la escuela, su padre no se encontraba en la puerta al menos para gritarle que se había tardado demasiado en regresar.

La pequeña fue directamente a su habitación, después de cerrar con llave había sacado el regalo de Aky, le gustaba mucho.

Debo comprarle un regalo- se dijo mientras se veía en el espejo- Mañana lo estrenare.

La pequeña guardo todo para que no se maltratara durante la noche.

..................................................................................

Sábado, la celebración en honor de Optimus Prime ese año caía precisamente en un hermoso sábado, un poco frío para la estación del año, pero nada de importancia, tal vez un sweater ligero pero nada más.

Como había dicho Aky, sus padres fueron a la ceremonia.

Tal vez sólo era para que los negocios ilícitos de las empresas Matsumoto siguieran en la sombra, tal vez para que Regan viera de nuevo a los autobots aunque fingiera indiferencia y sobretodo para que su hija disfrutara ese sábado.

Aky había llegado con la ilusión de ver a Usha, estaba emocionada por escaparse a escondidas de sus padres mientras el alcalde daba su discurso aburrido.

La pequeña sabía que hasta al mismo Optimus Prime semejantes discursos le aburrían, pero el líder autobot los soportaba con estoicismo.

..................................................................................

Esa mañana parecía más fresca que de costumbre pero a Aky no le importo, su padre le había dicho que se llevara un sweater o ropa más cálida al menos para soportar el discurso del alcalde pero la niña lo rechazo.

Ahora mientras sus padres ocupaban sus lugares junto con los demás empresarios y miembros distinguidos de la ciudad la niña había logrado separarse un poco, buscaba entre la multitud a Usha.

Debe venir- se dijo- debe venir.

La prueba de sonido se hacía escuchar con sus frases repetitivas.

..................................................................................

Optimus y sus autobots se pusieron en movimiento.

Ultra Magnus no iba a presentarse en esa ocasión.

Al menos él puede escapar- se dijo Optimus mientras recorrían la carretera.

¿Crees que aparezca Dark Hole?- preguntó Jazz.

Espero que no- dijo Prowl por el mismo canal de comunicación- no quiero ver a ese vaquero demente hoy, además me parece que siguen en Las Vegas, Nevada.

Que suerte- dijo Jazz mientras ponía música.

...................................................................................

El doctor Vólkov tocó con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación de Usha.

Ksyusha- dijo el doctor.

No hubo contestación.

Es mejor que no estés aun en la cama- dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta- van a venir...

No había nadie en el interior solamente la ventana abierta.

Maldición- rugió el doctor azotando la puerta.

.....................................................................................

Es por eso- continuaba el alcalde- que todos estamos agradecidos con los heroicos autobots...

Aky tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano, estaba a punto de reirse delatándose a si misma.

Los autobots habían llegado a tiempo como siempre y el alcalde había iniciado su discurso, ya llevaba casi una hora hablando, Aky conocía muy bien a Optimus como para no darse cuenta de que estaba completamente aburrido, tal vez la careta en su cara lo ocultaba a todo el mundo pero el brillo en sus ópticos claramente decía "Primus libérame de esto"

La madre de Aky decía que antes Optimus no era tan abierto como ahora, Aky sabía que Optimus había regresado hace unos años después de que todo el mundo lo daba por muerto, había regresado con unas brillantes flamas en su armadura y con una actitud un poco más relajada, no tanto como Jazz, claro, pero al menos en ocasiones se daba el gusto de hacer alguna broma o un comentario ligero.

El alcalde continuaba agradeciendo no sé que cosa cuando Aky giro una vez más hacia la multitud.

De pronto la vio, Usha llevaba el gorro que Aky le había regalado, Usha también la había visto ya que le hizo un seña de que se acercara hacia ella.

Ahora Aky debía recurrir a alguna distracción para salir de ahí e ir con su amiga.

Debo ir al baño- mintió.

No le gustaba mentir, pero quería ir con Usha.

Te dije que fueras en la casa- dijo Haru algo molesto.

Déjala en paz- molestó Regan- adelante nena, no tardes.

Aky ya sentía que había gando cuando su padre indicó a uno de sus guardaespaldas que la acompañara, la pequeña no pudo reprimir un bufido de frustración tan leve y fugaz que solo su madre se dio cuenta.

¿Qué planeas, nena? se preguntó Regan mientras su hija se alejaba seguida del guardaespaldas.

La exreportera se puso en pie.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó en voz baja pero molesta Matsumoto.

También voy al baño- mintió Regan sin importarle la mirada asesina de Haru.

...............................................................................

Usha se escabulló entre la multitud para encontrarse con Aky.

A unos cuantos pasos de ella reparo en el gorila que iba detras de ella.

No va a ser fácil- se dijo.

Para su sorpresa Aky fingio que se caía el guardia iba a ayudarla, pero Aky jaló la falda de una mujer de buenas proporciones que estaba de pie casi a su lado.

La mujer pensó que el guardaespaldas se estaba haciendo el gracioso y le soltó tal bofetada que el guardia perdió sus lentes negros.

Con esta distracción Aky aprovecho para correr a toda velocidad.

...............................................................................

Eso fue genial- dijo Usha cuando ella y Aky se escondieron detrás de uno de tantos puestos de comida detrás de las gradas para los espectadores de la ceremonia.

Ahí más parecía una fiesta que una ceremonia formal del alcalde.

Lo vi en una película- dijo Aky recuperando el aliento.

Las dos niñas comenzaron a caminar sin ninguna preocupación entre los puestos, muy cerca de ellas se veía un edificio en construcción de lo que sería una plaza comercial.

Me gustaría venir cuando esté abierta- dijo Usha

Sí, a mi también- dijo Aky.

Yo también quiero ir- dijo una voz que hizo brincar a Usha y Aky.

Regan las había encontrado.

Antes de que las niñas pudieran explicar el por qué no estaban en la ceremonia la gente comenzó a gritar aterrada. Regan conocía muy bien lo que significaba.

Decepticons- dijo con temor mientras tomaba de las manos a ambas niñas- es mejor correr.

No se había equivocado, justo en ese momento la música fue acallada por el aterrador sonido de los F-15 que siempre era el preámbulo para la destrucción...

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

1000

Regan no se había equivocado, Starscream y sus hermanos de armas hacían correr a todos los asistentes de la ceremonia.

Por aquí- gritó Regan para que las niñas la escucharan.

Usha y Aky corrían sin soltar a Regan, ni ella misma sabía para donde quería ir, toda la gente corría en desbandada, como si esa confusión pudiera servir como protección contra los seekers.

Aky no pudo evitar gritar cuando varias personas cayeron heridas por los decepticons.

No mires, linda, no mires- dijo su madre- continua corriendo Aky.

Regan intento regresar a donde estaba Haru pero la gente la hizo alejarse cada vez más.

"Tal vez- pensó Regan- si nos alejamos no nos encuentren"

Mala idea, los decepticons que tenían un modo alterno terrestre habían llegado.

Por ahí- gritó Regan sólo ver que llegaban los demás seguidores de Megatron.

.......................................................................................

Optimus y sus hombres también se dieron cuenta de la llegada de los decepticons, Starscream tuvo la gentileza de presentarse con su peligrosa puntería.

Autobots- ordenó Optimus- deben proteger a los humanos.

Sus hombres asintieron mientras hacían lo que su líder les mandaba.

Los espectadores de la gradas intentaban ponerse a salvo, los miembros más importantes de la ciudad también intentaban salvar la vida.

Señor- dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de Matsumoto- debe salir de aquí.

¿Dónde esta Regan, dónde está Akira?- preguntó en voz alta.

Optimus logró escuchar lo que el empresario japonés decía.

Aky- musitó mientras intentaba salir de ese mar de gente, lamentablemente Thundercracker y los otros seekers tenían otros planes.

........................................................................................

Jazz y Prowl se enfrentaban contra los constructicons, esos decepticons habían llamado a Devastator.

Ironhide, necesitamos apoyo- ordenó Prowl por un canal de comunicación.

Lo lamento Prowl- informó el autobot- pero aquí tenemos nuestros propios problemas, Astrotrain también vino a la fiesta.

Parece que tendremos que hacerlo nosotros solos- dijo Jazz mientras evitaba que Devastator lo atrapara entre sus enormes manos.

............................................................................................

Carrigan corría lo más rápido que podía en la autopista, intentaba llegar a tiempo, pero por los reportes de última hora parecía que la ceremonia había tenido visitantes inesperados.

Vamos, vamos- se decía a sí mismo mientras rebasaba a una camioneta.

..............................................................................................

Mami, tengo miedo- Aky se abrazo a su madre.

Tranquila linda- dijo Regan pasando de manera cariñosa su mano por el cabello de su hija- todo estará bien.

Usha no se había separado de ellas.

Regan había llevado a las niñas al edificio en construcción de lo que sería la plaza comercial, aunque Usha no era su niña Regan no tenía corazón para abandonarla.

La reportera levanto la vista y vio a Usha, la pequeña tenía cara de estar perdida, Regan sintió pena por ella.

Ven linda- le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella- todo estará bien.

Usha no supo por qué pero también se abrazo a Regan como había hecho Aky.

¡Pero que fría!- dijo Regan cuando sintió la piel de Usha.

Aky iba a decir algo pero su madre no se lo permitió, Regan puso su mano en la boca de su hija para que no hiciera el menor sonido.

..................................................................................

Optimus ya se había cansado del juego de los seekers, utilizando su arma logró derribar a Thundercracker.

Por alguna extraña razón Optimus no estaba complácido con ese aparente triunfo, más parecía que el seeker se había dejado derribar. El líder autobot no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en eso, Skywarp se había teletransportado, en modo robot había propinado tal patada a Optimus que el trailer cayó cuan largo era sobre las gradas, una suerte que los humanos se hubieran alejado.

................................................................................

Matsumoto había ordenado a sus hombres encontraran a su esposa e hija sino querían acabar mal, los guardaespaldas vestidos de negro obedecieron al momento pero sin tener éxito.

Akira...- musitó Matsumoto mientras también intentaba protegerse- Regan...

......................................................................................

Carrigan por fin había logrado salir de la autopista, ahora solo era cuestión de llegar a la plaza donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia.

No, esto no puede estarme pasando- se dijo.

Habían cerrado las calles cercanas.

Lanzando una maldición entre dientes se bajo de la hummer, tenía que llegar a donde estaba Regan de una forma o de otra.

...................................................................................

Regan indico con un movimiento de cabeza a las niñas que las siguieran.

Afuera, frente al edificio donde se estaban escondiendo se encontraba Soundwave, Regan sabía que cualquier sonido fuerte las delataría, Soundwave, Regan siempre lo había visto como la mano derecha de Megatron.

Aky seguía a su madre en silencio, pero para mala suerte de Regan la pequeña tropezo haciendo que unos tubos cayeran provocando un estruendo sorprendente más al ser amplificado por el eco del edificio.

Soundwave abrió su compartimiento temporal.

Regan gritó a las niñas que corrieran.

Destructor había salido a toda velocidad y ahora estaba sobre su pista...

..................................................................................

Optimus se puso de pie al momento, ahora los tres seekers lo tenían rodeado.

Tal vez fue un presentimiento, tal vez había escuchado un grito en particular entre todas las voces humanas. Optimus sabía que Aky estaba en problemas tenía que salir de ahí para ayudarla.

No sería fácil, Starscream y sus seekers no se la pondrían fácil.

Como si Primus lo hubiera escuchado la ayuda llegó en el momento justo, Ultra Magnus junto con Hound llegaban para cubrir a Optimus, no le gustaba dejar a sus hombres enfrentándose contra los seekers pero alguien más lo necesitaba.

.....................................................................................

Matsumoto había logrado retirarse de la zona de riesgo, apenas estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando alguien lo jalo hacia una de las calles que estaban libres.

¿Dónde está Regan?- preguntó Carrigan.

Se veía que había corrido bastante.

La cara de Matsumoto le contestó a Carrigan, el yakuza no tenía idea de donde estaba su hija.

Yo pensé que los yakuzas eran más valientes- dijo Carrigan.

En otras circunstancias ese comentario le hubiera costado la cabeza a Carrigan, pero en ese momento Matsumoto no contestó, sólo se limitó a correr detrás de Regan una vez más hacia donde autobots y decepticons se enfrentaban.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

1001

Regan y las niñas corrían lo más rápido que podían pero en menos de un minuto Destructor las alcanzo.

La pantera metálica se puso frente a ellas rugiendo mientras mostraba los afilados colmillos.

Regan sabía que todo estaba perdido, que había llegado el final; pese a su miedo puso detrás de ella a ambas niñas.

Aky sintió como su madre apretaba más sus manos mientras caminaba muy lentamente hacia a un lado como si intentara decirle algo ¿qué estaba planeando? se preguntó la niña pasando su mirada rápidamente a su alrededor.

A escasos cinco pasos más hacia su derecha estaba el hueco en el suelo de lo que tendrían que ser las futuras escaleras eléctricas. Regan parecía contar sus pasos para que el felino pensara que en cualquier momento ella y las niñas volverían a correr.

Destructor saltó contra Regan, Aky no pudo evitar gritar, su madre las había soltado en el último minuto arrojándolas por el hueco, antes de que pudiera evitarlo ella y Usha caían hacia el piso de abajo mientras Regan era derribada por el decepticon.

..................................................................

Matsumoto y Carrigan habían regresado a la plaza de la ceremonia. Aun había mucha gente en ese lugar, era como si no supieran si huir o quedarse, los decepticons habían cercado peligrosamente a los autobots.

Entre tanto mecha era díficil distinguir quién era el que llevaba las de ganar.

Es peor que estar en Medio Oriente- dijo Carrigan cuando una camioneta explotó a unos metros de donde estaban- ¿dónde fue la última vez que viste a Regan o a las niñas?

Aky abandonó la ceremonia y Regan la siguió- contestó el empresario.

¿Estaban con la otra niña?- Carrigan caminaba cubriéndose lo mejor que podía.

¿Cuál otra niña?- Matsumoto parecía molesto.

- La niña de Vólkov

Carrigan no pudo continuar, Matsumoto apretó con tal fuerza su brazo haciéndole parar.

Vólkov no tiene hijas- dijo Haru y su voz ahora sí se parecía a esas películas donde hablan los matones jáponeses.

Así que también lo sabías- dijo Carrigan liberándose de su agarre- ¿y no le dijiste nada a Regan o a Aky?

La hija de Vólkov murió hace mucho- Matsumoto no había dicho toda la verdad a su esposa- esa niña, Ksyusha no puede ser su hija, porque...

Porque Ksyusha era el nombre de la esposa de Vólkov- Carrigan terminó la oración- Cherry y yo también estuvimos investigando, y si hubieras hablado con la verdad desde un principio, ahora tu esposa y tu hija no estarían en peligro. ¡Los decepticons vinieron por Usha no por Aky!

................................................................

Aky esperaba chocar contra el piso de abajo, pero en lugar de eso cuando abrió los ojos vio que sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el piso.

Te tengo- dijo Usha

Aky levantó su cabeza. Usha se había agarrado de una estructura de varilla evitando la caída.

Destructor asomó la cabeza metálica por el hueco. El decepticon rugió al ver de nuevo a su presa.

Ahí viene- dijo Aky con terror.

Usha no sabía que hacer, estaban atrapadas, soltarse significaba lastimarse, no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo colgada y el decepticon tampoco tardaría demasiado en decidir que hacer.

La pequeña comenzó a mecerse para ganar impulso.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- Aky se agarraba con ambas manos a la fría mano de Usha.

Cuando te diga- dijo la niña viendo como Destructor se preparaba para saltar- tienes que soltarme.

¡No!- en los ojos de Aky se reflejaba el miedo.

Solamente es para llegar a ese quicio- Usha señaló con la cabeza- ¿Lista?

Aky asintió pero sin estar muy convencida de que era la mejor idea.

- Una

Usha continuaba meciéndose.

- Dos

Aky cerró los ojos cuando Destructor saltó directamente contra ellas.

- Tres

............................................................................................

Los gemelos Lambourghini hicieron una de sus entradas triunfales justo en el momento exacto, Devastator estaba a punto de aplastar la cabeza de Prowl contra el piso cuando Sunny y su hermano hicieron que la balanza en esa pelea por fin estuviera de parte de Jazz y el polícia.

Gracias chicos- dijo Jazz mientras Prowl acomodaba su dislocada ala puerta- estuvimos cerca.

Ironhide y Bumblebee también se habían hecho cargo de Astrotrain, parecía que la caballería por fin estaba llegando.

¿Dónde está Optimus?- preguntó el porshe.

Sólo se veía a Ultra Magnus y Hound contra los seekers.

Significa que fue a ayudar a alguien- razonó Jazz, en ese momento fue como si le hubiera caído una cubetada de agua fría como dijeran los humanos- ¡Aky!

Sin explicar nada Jazz dejo a sus amigos enfrentándose contra Devastator para ir a buscar a la niña humana.

........................................................................................

Optimus había visto a Soundwave de pie muy cerca del edificio en construcción y entendió al momento que ahí estaba Aky y posiblemente también Regan.

Solo era dar unos cuantos pasos más para aproximarse por fin, pero eran tantos los humanos que también necesitaban su ayuda y eran tantos los decepticons que continuaban dando problemas que parecía Optimus nunca llegaría a tiempo.

En ese momento tan rápido como solo él podía paso Jazz casi aplastando el pie de Optimus.

Voy por ella, Optimus- dijo el porshe antes de que Optimus pudiera detenerlo.

..........................................................................................

Destructor rugió después de incorporarse en el piso de abajo, sobre él Aky y Usha estaban en el quicio abierto como entrepiso.

Resulto- dijo Usha sin poder creerlo.

Aky iba a felicitar a su amiga cuando se dejo sentir la peor sacudida que hubiera sentido en toda su vida.

...........................................................................................

Soundwave pareció no imutarse en lo absoluto cuando el motor de Jazz se escuchó muy cerca de él, el decepticon solamente se hizo a un lado como si esperara que esto pasara.

El deportivo paso como vólido junto a él, al momento Soundwave apretó un dispositivo que había guardado todo ese tiempo en su mano derecha.

Fue cuestión de un segundo, apenas Jazz estaba terminando de pasar de modo alterno a modo robot cuando un "click" hizo que una potente explosión terminara con lo que sería el futuro centro comercial.

Los azules ópticos de Jazz no podían creerlo, esos decepticons habían enterrado en ese lugar a Aky, Usha y Regan.

...........................................................................................

Optimus también lo vio, solamente fue cuestión de ver como se desplomaba el edificio para que su procesador le recordara algo pasado, algo que prefería olvidar... pero no podía.

Solo fue necesario un par de golpes más para encargarse de otro más de esos decepticons y correr a su vez hacia el edificio destruido.

............................................................................................

Destructor salió sacudiéndose de entre los escombros del edificio.

Solamente ver al decepticon Carrigan y Matsumoto entendieron que ahí estaba lo que buscaban. Sin mencionar una sola palabra ambos hombres comenzaron a remover el concreto intentando encontrar a las chicas, era inútil, lo sabían, pero se negaban a dejarlas ahí enterradas.

Jazz no perdió tiempo, también comenzó a quitar todo el escombro que podía, junto a él también llegó Optimus, el porshe no dijo ni una palabra, solo era necesario ver los ópticos de su líder para entender lo que sentía.

Las manos de ambos autobots quitaban y quitaban concreto y varillas esperando no fuera demasiado tarde.

.........................................................................................

Los demás decepticons continuaban peleando contra los demás autobots, los estaban alejando de Optimus y Jazz.

........................................................................................

Los dos hombres y los dos autobots trabajan lo más rápido que podían pero seguían sin encontrar a nadie.

¡Regan!- gritó Carrigan cuando Jazz quitó una pesada losa y entre un enramado de varillas se vio el brazo ensangrentado de la madre de Aky.

Con mucho cuidado Haru y Carrigan sacaron a Regan de ese lugar mientras Optimus y Jazz continuaban buscando a las niñas.

Lentamente Regan volvió en sí.

No te muevas- dijo Haru limpiando la sangre que su esposa tenía en la frente- tu brazo está roto.

¿Aky?- Regan buscaba con la vista a su hija.

La sacaran en un momento- dijo Carrigan quitándose la chamarra para formar una almohada para su amiga.

............................................................................................

¿Aky? ¿Aky dónde estás?- preguntaba Jazz como si los escombros fueran a contestarle.

¿Jazz?- se escuchó una vocecilla que gritaba.

¿Usha? ¡No tengas miedo linda, ahorita te saco!- Jazz intentó apresurarse más- ¿Cómo están?

No voy a aguantar mucho- Usha parecía que hacía un gran esfuerzo- ¡Está muy pesada!

¿Está muy pesada? Jazz no entendió en ese momento a que se refería la niña, fue hasta que quitó la losa con ayuda de Optimus que lo vió. ¡Usha había aguantado el peso de la losa con ambas manos ella sola!

Jazz iba a decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo.

El grito de Aky y de Usha solo hicieron que todos guardaran silencio.

El cañon de fusión de Megatron había hecho un tiro limpio contra Jazz, el autobot solamente había caído de espaldas contra los escombros sin emitir ni un sonido.

Optimus apuntó con su rifle solamente para recibir un rozón del arma de Megatron en el lado derecho de su careta.

Aky no pudo evitar llorar, el energon corría por la careta de Optimus, la niña no sabía si Jazz estaba bien; y antes de que pudieran al menos correr una mano de color plata las atrapó a Usha y a ella como si fueran un pajarillo herido.

Siempre te has descuidado cuando estás con tus mascotas, Prime- dijo la atemorizante voz de Megatron.

Aky veía entre el espacio de los dedos del decepticon como Optimus no disparaba contra él, Megatron mostraba frente a sí mismo la jaula de sus garras donde tenía a las niñas.

Ni lo intentes, Prime- retó el líder decepticon- si la quieres, tendrás que venir por ella.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

1010

El brillo en los ópticos de Optimus siempre lo delataban, al menos Aky lo sabía, siempre había leído en esos ópticos lo que el líder autobot pensaba.

Suéltalas, Megatron- ordenó Optimus apesar de estar en desventaja.

¿Y crees que pienso "obedecerte"?- contestó Megatron cerrando un poco más la mano.

Aky y Usha tenían miedo de que ese decepticon las aplastara sin más frente a Optimus.

Megatron pareció adivinar lo que pensaban tanto las niñas como Optimus.

No, sería muy fácil- el gladiador de plata se sonrió- además no sería divertido... ¿Qué te parece si vienes por ellas?

Optimus cerró su puño con fuerza.

No, nunca dije que las llevaría al Némesis- Megatron dio unos cuantos pasos con la intención de alejarse- nunca permitiría que una de tus mascotas entrara en mi base.

Los decepticons soltaron un carcajada de triunfo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el poderoso Optimus Prime no se atrevía a moverse para enfrentar a Megatron ¡lo que podían lograr las mascotas humanas!

Starscream- el vocalizador de Megatron hizo callar a sus hombres.

El seeker se acercó con los brazos cruzados frente a su cabina.

Llevátelas- ordenó el líder decepticon.

Nunca omnipotente líder- Starscream negó con una mano- no dejaré que esas molestias humanas me ensucien.

Megatron apuntó con su cañón de fusión.

¿Decías, bufón?- Megatron no dejaba de ver directamente hacia Optimus.

Skywarp encárgate- dijo Starscream midiendo su distancia entre él y Megatron.

Warp tomó entre sus manos a ambas niñas para al momento transformarse e introducirlas a la cabina del piloto.

No tardes, Prime- dijo Megatron sólo ver que Warp se teletransportaba- sabes muy bien lo que pasa cuando me aburro con mis nuevos juguetes.

Optimus solo pudo mirar con impotencia como los decepticons se retiraban, si intentaba atacar Megatron no dudaría en matar a las niñas, aunque lo odiara tendría que seguirle el juego a ese demente.

Ratchet llegó al momento, Jazz estaba muy mal.

- Op...Optimus

El líder autobot se agachó para escuchar a Jazz mientras Ratchet lo atendía.

Todo estará bien, Jazz- dijo Optimus para inspirarle confianza. Aunque por la cara de Ratchet se veía que el diagnóstico no era alentador.

Ve por ellas- fue lo último que dijo Jazz.

.....................................................................

Las ambulancias no dejaban de llevarse a los civiles lastimados, Regan tenía su brazo en cabestrillo dentro de una unidad, Carrigan estaba a su lado, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla en la que la reportera parecía ausente desde que escuchó que Megatron se había llevad a su hija era como si todo su mundo se hubiera derrumbado, "y no es para más" se dijo Carrigan.

Matsumoto llegó unos minutos después y con su escasa cortesía ordenó al editor en jefe que se retirara, inmediatamente que Carrigan bajó de la ambulancia Matsumoto le cerró la puerta directamente en la cara.

Carrigan farfulló algo contra la puerta cerrada cuando sonó su celular.

¿Si?- Contestó el reportero.

- Carrigan, la residencia Vólkov esta en llamas, no hay rastro del doctor... Se lo ha tragado la tierra...

La puerta de la ambulancia se abrió de nuevo.

Te lo prometo- dijo Matsumoto antes de alejarse un poco de la ambulancia.

Dame un momento Cherry- Carrigan colgó.

Eh, eh, tú, yakuza- gritó Carrigan para llamar la atención del empresario.

Matsumoto se giro hacia él.

Vólkov ha desaparecido- dijo Carrigan.

No es tan tonto como para quedarse aquí- por la frialdad de Matsumoto parecía que no le importaba lo que había pasado.

Optimus continuaba supervisando que los humanos fueran atendidos por los servicios de emergencia, Ratchet y un grupo de los autobots se habían retirado al Arca para atender a Jazz, Prowl, UltraMagnus y Bumblebee se habían quedado junto a su líder.

- ¡Cómo es posible que no te importe ni un bledo tu hija!

El grito de Carrigan llamó la atención de Optimus, Carrigan discutía con Matsumoto.

Tengo mis propios medios para encargarme de esta contingencia- dijo Matsumoto

¿Contingencia? ¡Cómo puedes llamar contingencia al haber perdido a tu hija!- volvió al ataque Carrigan- ni siquiera Cherry sabe en dónde se encuentra en este momento Vólkov, porque estoy seguro que tiene que ver mucho con el hecho de que los decepticons se llevaran a ambas niñas.

¡Ya te dije que esa cosa no es una niña!- ahora era Matsumoto el que rugía.

Sin previo aviso Optimus Prime levantó a Matsumoto hasta su cara, el empresario estaba atrapado entre los dedos del líder autobot.

Si tienes información- Optimus sonaba peligrosamente serio- es mejor que la compartas.

No te metas- Matsumoto no parecía sorprendido- no eres el único al que le importaba el bienestar de Akira.

No pierdas a tu hija como perdiste a tu hijo- dijo Optimus.

Carrigan no podía escuchar lo que Matsumoto contestaba pero por su casa esa oración le había llegado hasta lo más profundo.

Debió regresar a donde empezó todo- dijo Matsumoto sin dejar de mirar los ópticos de Optimus

Si vamos a ir por Aky será mejor trabajar en equipo- dijo Optimus bajando a Matsumoto.

¿Sabes dónde está Vólkov?- preguntó Carrigan.

Matsumoto asintió con la cabeza.

................................................................

Haru Matsumoto tenía tantas o más influencias que Cherry, al momento el empresario solamente tuvo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas por celular para que todo estuviera listo; a Carrigan le sorprendió un poco al principio que todo lo que hablaba Matsumoto fuera en japonés pero al momento cuando un grupo de hombre de rasgos asiáticos llegó en una camioneta negra y comenzaron a darle lo que parecía reportes ya no le quedó ninguna duda "El Yakuza está usando sus influencias" pensó Carrigan mientras él llamaba a Cherry.

Se había decidido que los únicos que irían por Aky serían Optimus, Prowl y Bumblebee, Carrigan insistía en que debían llevar más autobots.

No, eso es lo que Megatron y Vólkov esperan- dijo Matsumoto mientras revisaba unos mapas en la laptop que uno de sus hombres le habían llevado- además el carguero no soportaría tanto peso.

¿Carguero? ¿Piensas viajar por mar? ¡Perderemos horas!- Carrigan no podía creerlo.

Es la única forma, no puedes entrar a espacio aéreo ruso así como así- Matsumoto parecía muy calmado- además conozco una ruta en la que no tendremos ningún problema con las autoridades rusas ni internacionales.

La ruta de tus transacciones ilegales- dijo Optimus mirando a Matsumoto.

Sé que la conoces- el empresario japonés cerró la laptop- solo ustedes me descubrieron utilizandola.

Ahhhh, de ahí el rencor- Carrigan no perdía la oportunidad para molestar al respecto.

Mis rencores pasados con los autobots no son de su incumbencia, señor- contestó Matsumoto- ahora, les veré en una hora en el puerto, muelle cuarenta y dos, ni un minuto más, el que tarda se queda...

Matsumoto se subió a la camioneta dejando a Optimus y demás autobots con Carrigan.

Va a ser un viaje muuuuy largo- dijo el reportero- mejor empaco una chamarra de esquimal...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

1011

Aki no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado ella y Usha a ese lugar.

Lo único que la pequeña recordaba era el haber desaparecido en el avión, después, ¿dónde estaban?

El lugar estaba muy obscuro, Aky no era de las niñas que se ponían a llorar de cualquier cosa, pero en esta ocasión al verse sola, al recordar que había sido atrapada por los decepticons y que ahora sus amigos correrían solo Dios sabía que clase de peligros para salvarla la hicieron sentirse sola y perdida.

La pequeña se dejó caer en el piso frío, temblaba, ¿por qué no le había hecho caso a su padre y se había puesto un abrigo? Aky se abrazó a si misma para darse un poco más de calor...

..............................................

¡Qué frío!- no pudo evitar quejarse Carrigan.

Matsumoto y sus hombres estaban enfundados en gruesos abrigos para mantener la temperatura lo mismo que Carrigan; pero, ya que era su primera vez de viaje a Rusia no había comprado la mejor prenda para soportar el frío.

Pensé que Cherry le ayudaría a elegir mejor su guardarropa- dijo Matsumoto mirando un reporte que el capitán del carguero le había entregado.

No iba a pedirle ayuda a Cherry- dijo Carrigan "Me hubiera visto muy tonto" evitó agregar.

Matsumoto entregó el reporte de nuevo al capitán.

Aun faltan unas horas más de travesía- dijo el empresario- sería mejor que bajara a la bodega con sus amigos mecánicos si es que no puede soportar un clima ligeramente frío como el que en este momento disfrutamos.

...........................................

Idiota, presuntuoso, engreído, no sé que le vio Regan, prepotente, yakuza- se quejaba Carrigan marcando cada uno de sus pasos por la escalera metálica que llevaba al fondo de la bodega.

En dicho lugar se encontraban los tres autobots en modo alterno.

¿Qué dicen de subir a cubierta?- dijo Carrigan sólo verlos.

Bumblebee se transformó al momento.

No creo que la cubierta soporte nuestro peso- dijo el autobot amarillo.

Además- dijo la patrulla- los decepticons podrían detectar nuestra presencia si estamos en la superficie.

Optimus guardaba silencio, Carrigan no sabía pero intentaba imaginar todo lo que estaría pensando en ese momento, sólo era necesario ver el brillo en los ópticos de Prime para darse cuenta todo lo que estaba sintiendo como en el puerto antes de subir al barco...

Tienen razón- dijo Carrigan pasando la mano por el dolorido cuello- si necesitan algo, estaré con el yakuza, quisé decir, con Matsumoto...

.............................................

Carrigan regresó a la cubierta del barco, ahora estaba recargado en el barandal metálico mientras el carguero continuaba rompiendo las olas del mar en su viaje a Rusia.

Ahí con la soledad del mar comenzó a pensar en el todo y en la nada ¿Cómo estaría Aky? ¿Regan? ¿Cherry? El editor en jefe se bajó la peluda capucha de su chamarra, si él tenía frío imaginaba como estaría sufriendo la pequeña.

¿Y si llegamos y está...?- Carrigan negó con la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas- no podía ni pensarlo, no quería ni pensarlo...

Si ha terminado- dijo de pronto alguien a su espalda.

Carrigan se giro, una vez más Matsumoto. Ahora el empresario japonés se acercó a él imitandolo al momento de apoyarse contra el barandal.

Si ha termiando- continuó Matsumoto- de admirar el paisaje, puede venir conmigo...

Carrigan levantó una ceja mostrando su desconfianza.

Un buen vodka puede ayudarle a entrar en calor- fue lo único que dijo Matsumoto antes de dar media vuelta con intención de retirarse.

Era mejor pasar tiempo con el yakuza que continuar congelandose ahí afuera.

Espere- dijo Carrigan- le acompaño...

..................................................

Gracias- dijo Carrigan solamente tener el vodka en su vaso.

Matsumoto asintió con la cabeza.

Se hizo el silencio incómodo.

Sé que tiene muchas preguntas- dijo de pronto Matsumoto- así que es mejor que las hagas ¿O prefiere buscar las respuestas en internet?

Carrigan casi se atraganta con el vodka.

¿Perdón?- dijo limpiándose con la manga de la camisa.

No crea que soy tonto- dijo Matsumoto acomodándose en su silla- ¿cree que no sé que usted y Cherry han buscado información sobre mi en la red y usando los contactos de la señorita?

El vaivén del barco derramó un poco de vodka sobre la mesa.

En ese caso- dijo Carrigan al verse descubierto- quiero preguntar ¿Por qué Vólkov le odia tanto? Debe de existir una relación entre usted y él que hizo que Aky terminara en problemas.

Akira terminó en las garras de los decepticons por desobedecerme- dijo Matsumoto- le dije que no se acercara a esa cosa de Vólkov...

..........................................................

¿Quién es?- preguntó alguien desde las sombras.

Aky inmediatemente separó la cabeza de las rodillas.

La pequeña lo reconoció al momento, era el padre de Usha.

Mi nombre es Akira- dijo la niña- soy amiga de Usha.

La hija de Matsumoto- dijo el doctor Vólkov sin ocultar su odio al pronunciar el nombre del padre de Aky.

¿Conoce a mi padre?- preguntó la pequeña sin dejar de temblar de frío.

Ese hombre es el culpable de todo eso- dijo el doctor.

No sé a qué se refiere- dijo Aky frotando con fuerza sus manos.

................................................................

¿La cosa de Vólkov?- preguntó Carrigan aun con el vaso de vodka entre las manos.

Es una larga historia- comenzó Matsumoto.

...............................................................

Ahhhh, así que tu padre no te ha contado nada ¿cierto?- preguntó con malicia el doctor Vólkov.

Aky negó con la cabeza.

En ese caso, empecemos por el inicio- dijo el doctor sin moverse de donde estaba.

...............................................................

Matsumoto:

En aquellos días yo era el joven jefe del clan, mi familia había sido una de las familias más prestigiadas de Japón, así como era importante en el mundo de los negocios, lo era en el bajo mundo, nos movíamos en todas las esferas... No había ningún otro clan entre los yakuzas más temido que nosotros; pero yo quería más, no quería que nos quedaramos como una simple sombra del pasado, yo quería tener presencia en otros países...

Un día sin nada de extraordinario, salí a dar una vuelta a un museo donde se presentaba una importante colección de Karakuri Ningyo.

...................................................................

¿Karakuri Ningyo?- interrumpió Carrigan.

Son unas muñecas de porcelana que pueden moverse de manera autónoma, señor Carrigan- contestó Matsumoto- ¿me permite continuar?

Carrigan no contestó, solamente se limitó a beber un poco más de su vodka.

......................................................................

Vladimir Vólkov.

Desde que era pequeño y mi familia vivía en una granja de la madre Rusia siempre quisé dedicar mi vida a la ciencia, mi madre, una buena mujer siempre me contaba historias sobre los duendes y hadas invernales que jugueteaban por los bosques rusos.

Entre todas las historias que me contaba cada noche siempre me gustó la de un muñeco de nieve que Baba Yaga creaba y que nunca se derretía... Mi madre murió cuando yo aun era un niño pequeño y lo primero que pensé cuando el carromato llevaba su ataúd al campo santo de nuestra bien amada iglesia ortodoxa fue ¿Y si fuera un muñeco de nieve que no se derritiera?

Con el paso del tiempo terminé dedicando mi vida a la ciencia, y una naciente rama del saber llamó mi atención... El estudio de las Inteligenias Artificiales, una vez más los cuentos de Assimov sobre robota llenó mi mente con todo un mundo de ideas y posibilidades...

.................................................................

¿Robota? ¿No son robots?- preguntó Aky interrumpiendo sin querer al doctor en su relato.

La palabra robota significa "servidumbre" y es el término más apropiado para lo que deben ser: siervos- dijo el doctor Vólkov- es un término checo.

Pero los robots no son siervos- dijo Aky- son iguales a nosotros...

Ahora fue Vólkov el que interrumpió a la niña.

- Eso era justamente lo que yo buscaba...

..................................................................

Matsumoto:

El museo estaba lleno de gente, había muchos extranjeros observando las Karakuri Ningyo, en especial me gustó una sobre un carromato, o la que servía el té...

Fue en ese momento que tope con Vladimir Vólkov, él también estaba muy interesado con las muñecas y no dejaba de tomar notas en una libreta pequeña.

Son hermosas, ¿cierto?- me acerqué.

Da- contestó Vólkov sin mirarme.

El doctor estaba más interesado en las muñecas.

¿No sería fantástico que pudiera hacerse una muñeca que realmente hable, se mueva y hasta piense como nosotros?- preguntó Vólkov más para si.

No lo sé, no soy partidario de los robots- dije no muy convencido- prefiero tratar con los hombres, que las máquinas sólo sean eso: máquinas.

Net- dijo Vólkov girando hacia mí- el campo de las inteligencias artificiales va más allá de solo hacer un robot emsamblador para una empresa automotriz.

Parece que sabe mucho al respecto- dije con un deje de malicia, tal vez ya había encontrado la forma de expandir el control de mi familia a otros países- ¿De dónde es usted?

Ya iz Rossii- dijo el doctor evidenciando el acento marcado de los rusos.

Mi nombre es Matsumoto, Haru- dije con una leve inclinación.

Meny zovut Vladimir Vólkov- contestó con el mismo movimiento.

Eso marco el inicio de todo esto...

..................................................................

Vladimir Vólkov

Ese día en el museo conocía a un empresario japonés Matsumoto, Haru. No estaba interesado en el desarrollo de las IA ni de la robótica y mucho menos pensaba que Issac Assimov era un escritor de renombre "Cuentos para niños" había dicho.

Después de hablar y hablar durante la cena le expliqué que tenía intenciones de llevar a cabo estudios más avanzados en el campo de la robótica pero que la Universidad de San Petersburgo no podía apoyarme económicamente.

Tal vez yo pueda ayudar- dijo Matsumoto

¡Horosho!- no pude menos que emocionarme- tenga por seguro que todos nos beneficiaremos.

Oh, por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa que nunca entendí que mostraba realmente...

......................................................................

Matsumoto:

Mi intención era ir a América "la tierra de las oportunidades" pero primero contacte a ciertos amigos para poder enviar todo lo que Vólkov deseaba a Rusia, Sergey Smirnov era uno de los líderes más importantes de la mafia rusa.

Lo había tratado cuando Sergey necesitaba que un carguero llevara cierto paquete a Japón sin que las autoridades se dieran cuenta, los demás clanes se negaron mientras yo acepté al momento, desde ese instante fuimos "aliados"

.......................................................................

Ya entendí- volvió al ataque Carrigan- por eso las autoridades rusas no nos han detenido ¿cierto?

Sergey sigue siendo un hombre importante- dijo Matsumoto sin molestarse por la interrupción.

.........................................................................

Vólkov:

Yo había pedido ayuda hasta a la misma mafia rusa, pero se habían negado diciendo que no necesitaban un "robota" así que cuando Matsumoto ofreció poner todo a mi servicio no lo dude ni un momento apesar de que a Ksyusha no le gustara...

......................................................................

¿Usha? ¿Pero si Usha es una niña?- dijo Aky

¡Ella no!- dijo molesto Vólkov haciendo que Aky se moviera de donde estaba- Mi esposa, Ksyusha Nikolayevska.

.......................................................................

Vólkov:

Ksyusha Nikolayevska era la hija favorita de la madre Rusia, su familia era de las familias más nobres de toda la Rusia imperial, se decía que estaban emparentados hasta con el mismo Zar Nicolas...

Cuando yo estaba en la Universidad de San Petersburgo haciendo mi maestría sobre robótica conocí a la hermosa Ksyusha, tan hermosa y fría como una mañana de invierno...

Ksyusha aceptó ser mi esposa y me dio una hermosa hija, la pequeña Anastacia Nikolayevska, hermosa como su madre...

..............................................................................................

¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó Carrigan.

Vólkov había ofrecido entregarnos todo lo que fuera haciendo a Sergey y a mi- continuó Matsumoto- pero pasaban los días y los días y solamente no veíamos nada de lo que se suponía el buen doctor hacia en su casa en Rusia... Así que Sergey tomó cartas en el asunto...

¿Y tú no tuviste nada que ver?- Carrigan sabía que Matsumoto omitía un pequeñísimo detalle.

Eran negocios, nada personal- dijo el empresario japonés sin inmutarse- yo era el único que sabía donde vivía Vólkov.

¡Pero tenía familia!- gritó Carrigan.

No era nada personal- sentenció Matsumoto terminando su vodka.

...................................................................................................

¿Anastacia? Pero ¿Usha?- Aky seguía sin entender.

Mi pequeña Anastacia murió... lo mismo que mi amada Ksyusha- dijo Vólkov con tanta pena que Aky ya no interrumpió.

....................................................................................................

Vólkov:

Mi amada esposa nunca estuvo a favor de que me relacionara con la mafia rusa y con ese yakuza, pero yo tenía tanto interes en ver que los estudios y el sueño de toda mi vida se realizaran que no le presté atención...

Lamentablemente la tecnología con que contabamos no me permitía avanzar como yo deseaba en mis investigaciones, eso molestó mucho al yakuza y a la mafia...

Ese día la puerta fue derribada de una patada.

Mi pequeña Anastacia lloraba de miedo, Ksyusha abrazó a mi hija intentando consolarla, un grupo de unos doce hombres de la mafia entraron con los gorros cubiertos de nieve sacándome a la fuerza.

Matsumoto estaba enfundado en un abrigo ruso, el yakuza estaba de pie junto a Sergey.

No nos ha dado lo que prometió- doctor- dijo Smirnov.

Aun no está listo- dije sin poder evitar mirar hacia atrás.

Esos matones habían sacado al frío de la mañana a Ksyusha y a mi niña.

¿Qué opinas, Matsumoto?- preguntó Sergey.

Negocios son negocios- dijo Matsumoto sin inmutarse- no es nada personal...

Al momento el yakuza subió a su auto sin siquiera voltear a verme. En ese momento lo supe, ese maldito me había vendido, sabía que no podría hacer nada contra un mafioso japonés que si intentaba algo al momento sus yakuzas acabarían conmigo, pero aun así, desde ese día lo odié a muerte...

Quemen la casa- dijo Sergey.

No podía creerlo, todo mi trabajo se había convertido en cenizas frente a mis propios ojos.

¿Y ellas?- preguntó uno de los hombres de Sergey.

Mátalas- ordenó el mafioso.

¡NET!- grité desesperado mientras otro de esos mata niños me golpeaba en el estómago haciéndome caer de rodillas- ¡Pozhalusta!- supliqué con deseperación.

No pude hacer nada para evitarlo...

......................................................................................................

Aky se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar, no podía creer que su padre hubiera hehco algo tan terrible.

..........................................................................................................

La KGB fue por mi esa misma noche, argumentando que estaba metido en tráfico de armas, nada me importaba, después de meses de investigación y demostrar que era falsa esa acusación terminé regresando a mi destruído hogar, no tenía nada, ya nadie me esperaba.

En ese momento hubiera vendido el alma a la misma Baba Yaga contal de vengarme...

Baba Yaga no contestó... contestó el mismo diablo...

Los llamados decepticons al parecer habían descubierto mi potencial para la robótica, Megatron me hizo llevar ante su presencia, pensé que me aplastaría solamente verme pero extrañamente el lord decepticon estaba interesado en mi trabajo, me dio todo lo que necesitaba para seguir con mi investigación.

Finalmente mi proyecto "Muñecos de nieve" estaba listo, había cambiado mi laboratorio a América, estaba convencido de que lo había logrado cuando una vez más todo fallaba, ninguna inteligencia artificial de un adulto soportaba después de unos cuantos días, mi trabajo una vez más corría peligro, fue cuando tuve la idea... Si un adulto no funcionaba ¿por qué no uno pequeño? Uno pequeño que funcionara como master para todos los demás...

Fue cuando la hice... al ver que funcionaba correctamente le puse el nombre más hermoso que se me pudo ocurrir "Ksyusha"

...............................................................................................................

¿Ksyusha es una inteligencia artificial? ¿Usha es un robot?- Aky no podía creerlo.

¿No te habías dado cuenta?- preguntó de manera venenosa Vólkov.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

1100

Carrigan había salido una vez más a cubierta después de la conversación que tuvo con Matsumoto.

Matsumoto había narrado con toda tranquilidad todo lo que le había hecho al doctor Vólkov como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, tal vez de su mundo sí era lo más natural el traicionarse.

Carrigan se pasó la mano por el cabello mojado por la brisa marina.

Pobre Aky- se dijo- solo espero esté bien...

....................................................................

Aky no había dicho nada después de enterarse que Usha era una inteligencia artificial. No podía creer todo lo que el doctor Vólkov había dicho sobre su padre.

La pequeña no sabía que hacer, cualquiera hubiera dicho que el doctor mentía; pero, extrañamente la niña sabía que todo lo que había dicho el doctor era verdad.

Optimus- pensó- ven por mi, por favor...

......................................................................

El mar de Ojotsk.

El carguero había anclado en la parte oriental de la cost de Siberia.

Hemos llegado, señor Carrigan- dijo Matsumoto llegando con el capitán- que los autobots estén preparados...

.........................................................................

El Yakuza dice que llegamos- dijo Carrigan bajando con los autobots.

Ya era hora- dijo Bumblebee estirándose.

Optimus y Prowl no dijeron nada, solamente se transformaron cuando las compuertas de la zona de carga se abrieron para que salieran.

...........................................................................

Rusia, Carrigan nunca había estado en un lugar tan frío como ese, una suerte que Matsumoto le hubiera dado una de sus chamarras o ahora estaría temblando de frío.

Optimus seguía en silencio, mientras los hombres del yakuza se preparaban, parecía que Matsumoto estaba esperando a alguien.

El puerto que habían elegido para desembarcar era Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk; Matsumoto había dicho que todo estaba preparado.

De pronto, una comitiva importante se hizo presente.

Matsumoto pareció sonreir por un segundo.

La puntualidad de Sergey- dijo a la nada- no ha cambiado en todos estos años...

...........................................................................

Sergey Smirnov, uno de los líderes más importantes de la mafia rusa, Carrigan esperaba ver frente a él al típico ruso de pobladas cejas al más puro estilo Perestroika de Gorbachov y en lugar de eso tenía a un hombre completamente diferente que se presentaba ante Matsumoto.

Smirnov era un hombre entrado en los cuarenta años, de porte militar, el cabello rubio llegaba hasta sus hombros. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Carrigan fueron los ojos verde agua marina de Sergey.

Matsumoto- habló Sergey con un acento marcado- todo está listo.

¿Vólkov?- preguntó Matsumoto.

Sergey se quitó un poco de nieve que tenía sobre las hombreras del abrigo militar que llevaba puesto.

Regresó a donde todo comenzó- dijo el ruso como si nada.

¿Y los decepticons?- volvió a preguntar Haru.

Los ojos verdes de Sergey lo miraron con malicia.

Los suficientes como para una fiesta privada- Sergey volvió a ponerse el gorro ruso que se había quitado- De cualquier forma, sea cual sea el resultado, esta noche le diremos "Do svidániya" al buen doctor...

Matsumoto se sonrió de la misma manera que Smirnov, Carrigan no pudo evitar sentir que esos dos estaban más preocupados por hacer pagar a Vólkov las cuentas del pasado que por las niñas.

En ese momento Sergey reparó por primera vez en Optimus Prime que lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ópticos.

¡Dobro pozhalovat Rossiyu, autobota!- dijo Smirnov extendiendo los brazos a manera de bienvenida- Ahora- se giro de nuevo hacia Matsumoto- es hora de arreglar cuentas con Vólkov...

Da- fue la contestación de Matsumoto.

.........................................................................................................

- ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme salir!

Usha no dejaba de sacudir la jaula donde se encontraba, el líder decepticon la había dejado colgando en esa prisión mientra mandaba a Akira a la celda donde tenían al doctor Vólkov.

¡Por favor, déjenme salir!- gritaba Usha aterrada.

La pequeña tenía miedo de lo que esos decepticons fueran a hacerle a ella y a Aky.

¡Deja de gritar!- gritó Starscream con su vocalizador chillón mientras sujetaba entre sus dedos la jaula haciendo callar a la niña.

¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, bufón?!- gritó el gladiador de plata.

Starscream dejó la jaula de Usha.

¡Tu mascota no dejaba de gritar!- dijo el seeker fastidiado- Deberíamos aplastarla de una vez.

Por eso nunca logras nada, Starscream- dijo Megatron llegando a su lado- por eso nunca serás más que un vil bufón.

Starscream apretó con fuerza su puño, odiaba que Megatron lo tratara de esa manera.

Usha se arrinconó hasta el fondo de la pequeña jaula tratando de evitar que Megatron la tomara entre sus dedos cuando abrió la puerta.

Todos los intentos de la pequeña fueron en vano, Megatron la tenía entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

Si quisiera aplastarte ya lo hubiera hecho 001- dijo el líder decepticon.

¿001?- Usha repitió sin entender.

Es tu número de serie, ¿creías que iba a dejar al "master" de esta operación sin un número de identificación?- Megatron se alejó de la jaula.

No sé a qué se refiere- dijo Usha- por favor, déjeme ir, ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!

Ohhhhh, al contrario- dijo Megatron con un brillo maligno en los rojos ópticos- ya has hecho demasiado...

Usha no pudo evitar temblar de miedo solo ver los ópticos de Megatron.

................................................................

Megatron y Starscream salieron de la habitación donde tenían a Usha para llegar a lo que parecía una línea de ensamblado en serie.

"Muñecos de nieve"- dijo Megatron- ese bueno para nada del doctor Vólkov le dio ese nombre a esta operación.

Es un nombre estúpido que solo un estúpido humano podía darle- dijo Starscream cruzado de brazos.

Megatron giro a verlo con la mirada más severa que podía mostrar a cualquiera de sus subordinados.

Ve con los otros seekers bufón antes de que decida hacerte callar- siseó el lord decepticon.

Starscream no iba a esperar a que Megatron repitiera la "invitación" al momento se retiro.

Como iba diciendo- dijo el líder decepticon como si nada hubiera pasado- tengo un muy buen motivo para no aplastarte en este preciso momento.

Usha dejó de forcejear por liberarse.

Todo es inútil- se dijo- no hay manera de escapar...

...................................................................

Optimus, todo esto es una trampa- dijo Prowl cruzado de brazos.

Lo sé- fue lo único que contestó Optimus- pero; no tenemos otra alternativa, Megatron no dejara ir a Akira, y no abandonaré a la otra pequeña.

Usha no es una niña- dijo Carrigan quien estaba junto a Bumblebee- Vólkov creó a esa inteligencia artificial, Usha no es humana.

Optimus giró un poco la cabeza.

Sea o no sea humana- dijo el líder autobot- iremos también por ella, no la dejaré en manos de Megatron.

A todo esto- Bumblebee intervinó- ¿por qué Megatron quiere a esa Inteligencia Artificial?

Me temo que eso lo descubriremos muy pronto- dijo de pronto Matsumoto.

El yakuza había llegado acompañado por Sergey.

Todo está listo- dijo el ruso- veamos de qué son capaces los autobotas...

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

1101

Soundwave supervisaba el trabajo imparable de las máquinas en esa improvisada fortaleza decepticon. Si Megatron hubiera permitido el uso de drones para el trabajo, la producción en masa hubiera sido cosa de sparklings pero ya que esos no eran los deseos del Lord decepticon, no sería Soundwave quien hiciera una "sugerencia" al respecto.

Usha no entendía nada de lo que se proponían esos terribles mechas, la pequeña solo lograba entender que frente a ella lo mismo que se fabrican muñecas se estaban armando personas adultas, sí, al menos así lo entendía. Era como ver una línea en serie de adultos dormidos pasando por diferentes fases de producción.

Ahora- dijo de pronto Megatron que aun la llevaba entre sus dedos- es hora de hacer un respaldo de información...

La pequeña Vólkov no pudo evitar temblar, la forma en que Megatron había hablado le helaba la sangre a cualquiera...

...

¿Qué se suponía que podrían hacer tres autobots y un puñado de hombres contra Megatron y sus decepticons? Carrigan se quedó de pie junto a Bumblebee mientras los hombres del yakuza y del ruso eran repartidos por todas partes.

No creo que vayan por las niñas- dijo de pronto el pequeño bot amarillo.

Yo también estaba pensando en eso- dijo el editor en jefe- ¿Crees que Aky está...?

Bumblebee negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

Debemos tener esperanza- contestó, aunque parecía tener la misma duda que Carrigan.

Todo listo- llamó Matsumoto.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar, ni siquiera los autobots se atrevieron a dar su opinión. El tiempo se les había acabado, era momento de actuar.

...

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Aky se había puesto de pie de un salto. Vólkov la miraba curioso.

¿Y qué lograras? Te congelarías antes de llegar a la puerta eso si no te han pisado los robotas- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Mi padre vendrá por mi, Optimus vendrá por mi... no, ¡Vendrán por Usha y por mí! ¡Estoy segura!- gritó la niña.

Que vengan para que los maten a todos- Vólkov se cruzó de brazos.

¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? ¡Usha lo quiere y usted la trata muy mal!- Aky comenzó a buscar algo que pudiera servirles para escapar.

No es mi hija y no puedo considerarla mi creación ya que está defectuosa... Por eso Megatron me ha encerrado- Vólkov le dio la espalda a la niña.

¿Defectuosa?- preguntó Aky sin obtener respuesta.

...

Soundwave continuaba supervisando todo el proceso en silencio, detrás de él Megatron parecía complácido. El lord decepticon estaba a punto de decir algo a la grabadora cuando una fuerte sacudida hizo que se pusieran alerta.

- Megatron...

Se abrió un canal de comunicación entre Starscream y el gladiador de plata.

- ¡Estámos bajo ataque!

El seeker carmesí no pudo agregar nada más ya que una explosión más corto las comunicaciones.

Ya se habían tardado- dijo Megatron sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo.

...

Optimus estaba sorprendido de la efectividad de los hombres de Sergey, cual lobos árticos se habían acercado sigilosamente hasta su presa sin levantar la menor sospecha. Matsumoto y sus yakuzas eran efectivos pero no estaban al nivel de los rusos.

Se habían camuflajeado utilizando camarras blancas, Prowl no lograba descubrir como habían evitado que los sensores térmicos de los decepticons les detectaran. Esos hombres conocían su territorio a la perfección y utilizaban todo lo que les rodeaba en contra de sus oponentes. Cierto que la presencia de los tres autobots les permitió silenciar de momento a los tres seekers que se pusieron en su camino mientras tanto los rusos como los yakuzas se abrían camino y actuaban de distracción.

El frío había hecho que los decepticons que protegían el exterior se hubieran confiado un poco ya que sus sistemas no habían detectado ningún enemigo hasta que ya los tenían encima.

Los ojos agua marina de Sergey brillaban por el amor a la batalla, Matsumoto portaba una katana como Carrigan nunca antes había visto. El editor en jefe se mantenía lo más cerca de Bumblebee era obvio que en cualquier momento Megatron saldría para ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Y no se habían equivocado, el cañón de fusión del lord decepticon barrió con un importante número de miembros de la mafia rusa.

Bien, tenemos su atención- dijo Matsumoto- está es la parte donde entran ustedes.

Prowl y Optimus recargaron sus armas.

¿Dónde está Bumblebee?- llamó de pronto Prowl.

...

¿Cómo podían correr los rusos? Carrigan tenía problemas para lograr dar dos pasos sin hundirse en la nieve, comenzaba a odiar la nieve. No fue hasta que Bumblebee le levantó sobre los hombros que lograron cortar la distancia entre ellos y lo que parecía la entrada de una coladera gigante.

Vamos, antes de que nos descubran- dijo Bumblebee revisando a su alrededor que no hubiera enemigos cerca.

¡Lo logré!- gritó Carrigan para ser escuchado sobre el clamor de la batalla que se desarrollaba detrás de ellos.

Una ráfaga de disparos laser hicieron que su triunfo fuera acallado, al parecer habían sido descubiertos antes de que lograran hacer algo.

¡No hay tiempo!- le gritó a su vez Bumblebee mientras comenzaba a disparar contra las aves cassette rápaces de Soundwave- ¡Tendrás que ir por ellas solo!

- ¡¿QUÉ?

Carrigan no tuvo tiempo de protestar, de un empujón con su enorme bota Bumblebee lo lanzó entre la rendija como si se tratara de un tobogan gigante.

...

¡Tengo que ir al baño!- gritaba Aky- ¡Quiero ir al baño!

Freenzy ya se había cansado de escuchar gritar a esa criaturilla humana, no le importaba que fuera la mascota de Optimus Prime, si se atrevía a gritar de nuevo la iba a partir en dos, si Megatron lo aplastaba por su osadía bien habría valido la pena con tal de que esa diminuta humana se callara.

De pronto se hizo el silencio como si Primus le hubiera escuchado. Freenzy se alegro cuando de pronto comenzó a desconfiar, había visto muchas películas humanas -por interés científico, claro- como para saber que esa criaturilla impertinente se proponía algo.

¿Ya no quieres ir al baño?- molestó Freenzy mirando por una rendija de las paredes metálicas donde mantenían encerrada a la niña y al científico fracasado.

En el interior solo se podía ver a Vólkov sentado.

¿Un momento?- Freenzy abrió la puerta que Aky no había podido encontrar- ¿Dónde está la gritona?

Vólkov comenzó a tartamudear, aunque Freenzy solo fuera más alto que un humano terminaba por ser decepticon e imponer ante los pobres terrestres.

La puerta...- logró articular Vólkov.

Freenzy se pateó mentalmente ¡Había dejado la puerta abierta!

Ahora sí, Megatron va a desarmarme- dijo mientras salía a grandes zancadas de la oscura celda.

...

Por fortuna como bien habían dicho el frío provocaba ciertas interferencias en los sistemas más básicos de los cybertronianos ya que de lo contrario Freenzy se hubiera dado cuenta de que como si de un monito se tratara Akira se había abrazado a las placas de la espalda del soldado cassette.

La pequeña no sabía si funcionaría o terminarían encontrándola y asesinándola; pero, si Optimus estaba afuera tratando de rescatarla ella no podía quedarse ahí esperando. Además, es lo que su padre también hubiera hecho ¿no? Él siempre encontraba la forma de salir de cualquier predicamento.

Usha- se dijo de pronto recordando a su amiga.

No podía dejarla.

Cuando Freenzy con sus pisotones pasaron frente a una puerta gigante entreabierta Aky sin pensarlo dos veces saltó liberando al decepticon de su abrazo. Ahora estaba perdida y no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podría estar la salida pero al menos ya no estaba encerrada en ese oscuro lugar con Vólkov esperando Megatron llegara para aplastarla de una vez por todas.

...

Optimus logró tirarse hacia la derecha esquivando ágilmente el último disparo de Megatron.

Prowl se encargaba lo mejor que podía de los seekers que una vez más estaban en línea, tres contra uno no era una pelea justa pero si quería sobrevivir tenía que demostrar que podía con esto y mucho más.

Eres patético Prime ¿Realmente pensaste que te entregaría a tu mascota?- retó Megatron.

Optimus una vez más le plantó cara.

Nos tienes en tus manos hojalatero ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?- preguntó el líder autobot mientras disparaba en contra de los seekers para dar apoyo a Prowl.

Te lo diré después de que te arranque la chispa, Prime- se burló Megatron disparando contra Optimus.

...

Mi pobre dignidad...- Carrigan no dejaba de lamentarse el haber caído de sentón.

El desagradable viaje en tobogan había terminado con un aparatoso estrellarse de sentón contra el metálico suelo.

Al parecer los decepticons habían perforado bastante para meter una infinidad de maquinaria que el pobre hombre ni siquiera comprendía que rayos eran. Lo que más llamó su atención fue el aroma a formol y a museo que había ahí adentro. Pero lo que le hizo revolver el estómago hasta casi vomitar fue el ver el laboratorio del Doctor Frankestein.

¿Por qué había tantos cuerpos? Los habían... los habían...

El pobre Carrigan ya no soportó más, tuvo que despedirse del almuerzo en una esquina del laboratorio del horror.

No, no, no estaba Aky- se repetía después de que su estómago se vació- No estab...

Y ahí en medio de tanta asquerosidad y cosas grotescas estaba una especie de contenedor de cristal lleno con un líquido extraño hasta el borde, y sumergida en esa cosa la hija de Vólkov...

...

Bumblebee había logrado esquivar a los cassettes de Soundwave solamente para encontrarse a mitad de la nada en ese bosque ruso, al parecer se había alejado más de lo necesario ya que la pelea se escuchaba demasiado distante.

- ¡Rayos!

El pequeño bot golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la amorfa superficie nevada, no fue el mejor movimiento que hubiera dado en toda su existencia ya que terminó por hundirse por completo y lo peor fue que a esa distancia nadie escuchó sus gritos pidiendo ayuda.

...

La habitación en la que Aky se encontraba parecía una enorme fábrica de autos, bueno, sabía que así se construían los autos pero en lugar de eso...

¿Así se construyen los humanos?- se preguntó.

A pesar del peligro la nena negó con la cabeza, no, si mal no recordaba los bebés venían de París ¿o tenía que ver con las abejitas y las florecitas? Bueno, a los tiernos diez años ¿a quién le importaba?

- Intruso detectado...

La pequeña niña no pudo evitar dar un grito de terror ¡Había sido sorprendida por Soundwave!

Una vez más Destructor apareció gruñendo frente a ella. Una vez más Aky se encontró corriendo por su vida...

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

1111

La batalla había llegado a un punto sin retorno. Prowl y Optimus no lograban darse abasto para detener a los decepticons ¡Era imposible que ellos dos derrotaran a un ejército completo!

Los hombres de Sergey y Matsumoto excedían sus fuerzas físicas, ya habían caído demasiados pero los que se mantenían de pie seguían fieles a las órdenes que daban sus dos líderes. Sergey había sido herido de consideración en el hombro derecho. La katana de Matsumoto era esgrimida con maestría pero ni eso era suficiente para detener al Imperio de Megatron.

¡Ríndete, Prime!- ordenó Megatron- Es una causa pérdida...

...

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Bumblebee no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba, la caída lo había alejado demasiado de la pelea, ya ni siquiera escuchaba el lejano clamor de los disparos ¿Dónde estaría Carrigan? ¿Qué habría pasado con Optimus y los demás? ¿Habrían podido rescatar a las niñas?

El pequeño escarabajo amarillo se fue arrastrando por el suelo.

Que raro- se dio cuenta de pronto.

El suelo no era de tierra sino una base metálica como si fuera un ducto o algún pasaje.

Veamos hasta donde nos lleva- se dijo tratando de inspirarse confianza mientras intentaba orientarse un poco.

...

Oh no...- Carrigan se acercó al contenedor.

En su interior Usha parecía estar inconsciente. Lo único en lo que Carrigan pensaba era en sacar de ahí a la pequeña, en ese momento no era una inteligencia artificial como habían investigado, era una niña pequeña que necesitaba de ayuda. Tenía que salvarla de alguna manera.

Sin importarle lo desagradable y asqueroso de ese lugar comenzó a remover entre las piezas de cuerpos humanos intentando encontrar algo que le sirviera para liberar a la niña. Fue cuando finalmente lo encontró, una especie de bat metálico, alguna pieza insignificante de maquinaria decepticon.

Carrigan la tomó con ambos manos tomando impulso, golpeó una y otra vez el contenedor sin que éste se estrellara al menos una miserable grieta.

¡Tranquila nena! ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí!- gritaba Carrigan.

...

La pantera metálica no dejaba de correr detrás de Aky, la niña ya no sentía las piernas de tanto correr, estaba a punto de tirarse en el suelo cuando encontró una desviación en ese intríncado laberinto. Sin dudarlo se lanzó a correr reuniendo lo poco de valor que le quedaba sin importarle que se pudiera encontrar a cualquier decepticon grande esperando a la vuelta del corredor...

Gracias al cielo la fortuna le sonrió a la niña, el extraño lugar al que ella y Destructor habían llegado corriendo era el laboratorio donde Carrigan intentaba liberar a Usha, el editor en jefe apenas y tuvo tiempo de tirar la pieza metálica y atrapar a la hija de Matsumoto cuando ésta saltó evitando chocar con el contenedor. Lamentablemente para el soldado cassette éste no evitó el golpe y las mortíferas garras de la pantera destrozaron el cristal haciendo que la viscosidad en su interior se derramara cayéndole encima. Esa extraña cosa reaccionó en la estructura de la pantera haciendo que recibiera una sorprendente descarga eléctrica.

El cassette de Soundwave había quedado de momento fuera de combate.

...

Ésta la tenemos pérdida- dijo Sergey de pronto.

Un grupo más de sus hombres había caído. El ruso tenía empapada en su propia sangre su grueso abrigo, Matsumoto no quería admitirlo, pero sí, la suerte estaba en su contra y ni siquiera los poderosos robota autobota podían hacer algo para inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Prowl ya estaba completamente exhausto y Optimus Prime apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Megatron le estaba dando una paliza al líder autobota.

Finalmente Optimus había caído, había soltado su rifle antes de impactar contra el suelo. Apenas y lograba mantenerse en pie.

Patético, Prime- siseó Megatron mientras lo pateaba- te preocupas tanto por tus mascotas humanas que no me ofreces un buen reto...

Optimus intentó ponerse de pie solamente para volver a caer.

El cañón de fusión de Megatron comenzó a cargarse.

-¿Últimas palabras, Prime?

...

¿Usha está bien?- preguntó Aky preocupada por su amiga.

La hija de Vólkov no reaccionaba por más que Carrigan intentaba reanimarla.

Vamos nena... vamos- decía el amigo de Regan.

Después de lo que el pobre hombre sintió una eternidad, la niña comenzó a escupir algo de ese viscoso líquido.

Buena niña, buena niña- no dejaba de repetir el editor en jefe.

Aky estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera bien, estaba tan feliz que... Un momento... ¡Esa no era Usha!

No es Usha- dijo de pronto.

¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que es...!- Carrigan se quedó frío de la impresión.

Aky tenía razón, la niña que Carrigan tapaba con su chamarra no era la hija de Vólkov, se parecía demasiado pero...

Sus ojos son dorados- musitó como si hubiera visto a E.T. bailando con Pie Grande.

...

Vólkov no se había movido de donde se encontraba, el soldado cassette se había ido hacía demasiado tiempo. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas los decepticons le hubieran olvidado, maldita la hora en que buscando venganza se había ofrecido a ayudar a Megatron.

Cierto que estaba obsesionado con el proyecto "Muñecos de nieve" era embriagante imaginar que sus inteligencias artificiales andaban por todo el mundo infiltrándose en las decisiones más importantes de la humanidad, todo mientras él decidía que debían hacer -algo en lo cual se engañaba ya que Megatron siempre había tenido y tendría el control total- siempre que tuviera el control total de Kyusha.

Pero ahí fue donde se presentó el error... Los peones estaban demasiado conectados con la pequeña inteligencia artificial que servía como master, tanto que entre más se convencía la pequeña Usha de que era realmente una humana, las inteligencias de los demás comenzaban a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo entrando en conflicto con las tres reglas básicas de la robótica. Fue en ese momento cuando Megatron ordenó corregir semejante falla de lo contrario le eliminaría.

Mientras el doctor no dejaba de pensar en lo que los decepticons le harían, la puerta de la celda se abrió llenando todo con la incandescente luz del exterior dejándolo ciego por una fracción de segundo, solo acostumbrar sus pupilas a la luz se encontró con el terror de ver que la gigantesca mano de Soundwave se cerraba sobre él aprisionándole. Al parecer el momento del último acto había llegado.

...

Carrigan estaba desesperado, no sabía que camino debía seguir y ahora debía tener más cuidado en sus decisiones ya que Aky y la niña desconocida eran su responsabilidad. Habían salido del laboratorio del doctor Frankestein con el temor de que en cualquier momento Destructor despertara y los destrozara ahí mismo.

Para su buena suerte no sufrieron ningún percance mientras sentían que sus pasos hacían un eco terrible en el vacío corredor ¿Y si uno de los decepticons grandes los encontraban? ¿Y si nunca encontraban la salida?

Carrigan tuvo que abofetearse así mismo cuando las dudas parecían consumirlo.

Tranquilas- les dijo a ambas niñas- saldremos de aquí... aunque no sé cómo...

¿Usha? ¡No podemos dejar a Usha!- dijo Aky de pronto.

La pequeña se negaba a dejar a su amiga a la suerte que le depararan los decepticons.

-Nena yo quisiera pero...

Carrigan tuvo que guardar silencio, el estridente sonido de las pisadas de esos mechas se hacía cada vez más fuerte, alguien venía por el otro extremo del corredor. Sin darle tiempo a decir algo más el adulto se ocultó lo mejor que pudo entre las sombras de dos contenedores metálicos tal vez de basura o de alguna otra cosa alienígena.

Soundwave pasó remarcando cada uno de sus pasos, Aky se abrazó a Carrigan temblando tenía mucho miedo de que fueran descubiertos. Pero, ya fuera por el frío o porque no eran de importancia en ese momento el decepticon pasó de largo sin siquiera reparar en su presencia.

Fue en ese momento cuando Carrigan lo vio, Vólkov más pálido que la cera estaba atrapado por el decepticon. Una idea peligrosa y atrevida se le ocurrió, Soundwave debía saber donde estaba Usha.

Tenemos que seguirlo- dijo de pronto cargando a la otra niña y tomando a Aky de la manita.

...

El ducto metálico ya había sido demasiado largo y laberíntico para el gusto de Bumblebee, el pequeño bot estaba a punto de darse por vencido de poder salir de ahí cuando chocó de frente con una especie de rejilla metálica.

Al parecer el ducto en algún lejano tiempo había servido para transportar pétroleo ya que aun tenía algunos vestigios como evidencia.

Seguro de que eso le serviría como salida Bumblebee comenzó a jalonear la rejilla solamente para guardar silencio al momento, sus sistemas detectaban una peligrosa presencia muy cerca de donde se encontraba...

Y no se había equivocado, en otro nivel por abajo del ducto donde el minibot se encontraba Soundwave había llegado a la línea de ensamble de donde saliera momentos después de enviar a Destructor a perseguir a la niña humana.

Sin ningún miramiento Vólkov fue arrojado contra el suelo mientras Soundwave comenzaba a teclear una serie de dígitos en un panel junto a la línea de ensamble.

Carrigan llegó momentos después con las niñas haciendo en completo silencio. Se escondieron lo mejor que pudieron detrás de una enorme máquina como las que utilizan en la fabricación de automóviles.

La grabadora continuaba trabajando sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Vólkov levantó la vista para encontrarse con el inexpresivo visor del decepticon era necesario que escapara de ahí pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera mover las piernas para arrastrarse el decepticon lo tomó entre sus dedos obligándolo a levantarse.

-Contraseña necesaria

El decepticon tenía una monótona voz que hacía helar la sangre.

Vólkov sabía que no era sensato hacer que la grabadora repitiera una orden.

- Anastacia...

Soundwave pareció complácido ya que soltó a Vólkov. Carrigan no entendía a que se refería cuando la vio, Usha estaba sujeta por grilletes en el cuello, muñecas y tobillos como si de un animal peligroso se tratara.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra el antiguo reportero dejó a Aky y la otra niña indicando que guardaran silencio mientras comenzaba a trepar por la maquinaria. Una vez arriba y ver que Soundwave continuaba con su trabajo en la computadora, Carrigan intentó ver cómo podía llegar hasta donde Usha se encontraba e intentar liberarla. Para su fortuna una especie de cable colgaba muy cerca de él.

Recordando los viejos tiempos de infancia Carrigan se lanzó al vacío como si intentara imitar a Tarzán. Vólkov le vio volar por el aire justo al momento cuando la mano de Soundwave pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. Con un sonoro golpe el humano cayó frente a Usha, la niña parecía estar muy golpeada.

¿Qué le habían hecho?- se preguntaba Carrigan.

No tuvo ni tiempo de pensarlo dos veces, la mano de Soundwave intentaba aplastarlo.

No interferirían en la realización del gold master que Megatron había ordenado, la forma física de la inteligencia artificial que serviría como Gold Master estaba lista, solo faltaba abrir al Master anterior para sacar los códigos necesarios además ya contaba con la contraseña para tener acceso a los sistemas de 001 solo necesitaba encargarse de esa molesta alimaña orgánica y podría continuar con su trabajo.

Para asombro de todos, cuando el golpe final ya se sentía sobre la cabeza de Carrigan, Soundwave fue derribado por un manchón amarillo ¡Bumblebee!

El minibot había terminado por vencer a la rejilla y su peso lo había llevado en caída libre justo sobre la cabeza de Soundwave.

¡No hay tiempo que perder!- ordenó Bee liberando a Usha.

Carrigan le indicó que Aky y la otra niña estaban a salvo. Sin importarle y sin vera Vólkov el bot amarillo se transformó llevando consigo en su interior al adulto y a las tres niñas.

Tenemos que salir de aquí- indicó Bumblebee- deje un recuerdo en el ducto...

¡No podemos dejar al doctor Vólkov!- gritó Aky.

...

Cuando el disparo de Megatron ya amenazaba con destruir a Optimus sin que Prowl o los humanos pudieran hacer algo una explosión como nunca antes se había sentido en el bosque ruso se hizo presente.

El disparo del lord decepticon falló su trayectoria en último momento dándole a Optimus la oportunidad de tomar su rifle y disparar contra Megatron, éste al ser tomado por sorpresa fue lanzado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Prowl.

Los decepticons se habían replegado, al parecer la base temporal había sido destruída.

Autobotas- musitó Sergey mientras señalaba con su mano a la distancia.

Bumblebee estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, en último momento como todo buen héroe había regresado por Vólkov pero habían pérdido tiempo precioso para escapar sin daños y ahora estaban a punto de ser devorados por el fuego.

Para fortuna de Bee, Prowl logró protegerlo evitándole daños de consideración.

Megatron entendió al momento que la operación había terminado, no estaba frustrado, el proyecto humano le había servido de diversión por un buen rato, el suficiente como para sembrar la anarquía y destrucción entre los hombres de este miserable planeta.

Optimus se acercó a sus hombres y aliados cuidando cada uno de los movimientos de Megatron.

¿Qué ordenas, poderoso Megatron?- apareció de pronto Starscream en el firmamento.

Megatron se sonrió.

Nos enfrentaremos de nuevo Prime- el lord decepticon no dijo nada más para desconcierto de Optimus.

Solamente se transformó para ser atrapado en modo alterno por el señor de la élite aérea.

Bumblebee se transformó dejando libres a los humanos. Matsumoto rompiendo con toda su fría apariencia corrió a abrazar a su hija. Carrigan se quedó con ambas niñas. El único que parecía fuera de lugar era Vólkov.

No podíamos dejarlo, Otoosan- dijo Aky cuando su padre se le quedó mirando a Vólkov.

Hora de cobrarnos la venganza ¿eh, Matsumoto?- dijo de pronto Sergey sacando su pistola.

Vólkov se colocó detrás de Bumblebee.

No lo permitiré- expresó Optimus.

El Prime estaba feliz por el haber encontrado a Aky y Usha sanas y salvas pero no permitiría que Matsumoto o Sergey tomaran la justicia en sus manos.

¿Y para qué crees que vine, robota?- rugió Sergey- negocios son negocios...

Matsumoto se hizo a un lado.

Vólkov retrocedió unos cuantos pasos más asustado hasta la base de los huesos, de pronto como si Baba Yaga le diera una última oportunidad entre la nieve a sus pies encontró la pistola de alguno de los hombres caídos del yakuza.

Todo pasó muy rápido, demasiado rápido como suceden las desgracias. Vólkov y Sergey disparon sin que los autobots pudieran evitarlo. La puntería del ruso seguía siendo excelente pero de la de Vólkov nunca se podría decir lo mismo, mientras el disparo del líder de la mafia rusa acababa con el doctor, el disparo del padre de Usha en lugar de herir a Sergey encontraba otro blanco.

Matsumoto caía de espaldas sobre la nieve mientras un lago de carmín ensuciaba la blancura del lugar. Aky gritó aterrorizaba, Optimus no podía creer lo que veía mientras Carrigan volteaba a las niñas para que no vieran la tragedia.

La pequeña de Regan no dejaba de llorarle a su padre, el yakuza dijo algo en japones que solo la niña entendió después mientras acomodaba su carmín cabellera no dejaba de sonreírle. Aky no quería perder a su padre, se culpaba de lo que estaba pasando, entendiendo lo que su hija sentía en ese momento Matsumoto le dijo algo que nadie logró escuchar pero que la tranquilizó. Con sus últimas fuerzas le entregaba su katana mientras se giraba mirando a Optimus directamente a los ópticos, el líder autobot entendió el mensaje ya que asintió lentamente.

El final del yakuza llegó en ese frío bosque de Rusia.

...

Carrigan insistía en que debían haber ahorcado a Sergey pero ni Aky ni Optimus lo permitieron.

Ahora volvían a casa en el carguero que los había llevado a Rusia.

¿Qué va a pasar con las dos niñas?- preguntó Prowl cuando ya iban a la mitad del camino de regreso.

La niña de ojos dorados y Usha actuaban como hermanas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, lo cual tenía lógica hasta cierto punto -al menos para Carrigan- ya que eran copia la una de la otra.

Pues siempre he querido una niña- dijo Carrigan- y ya que no tienen tutor legal...

...

El recibimiento en el muelle no fue lo que ninguno de ellos esperaban. Regan, Cherry y el señor Kêsava les esperaban junto con algunos autobots, cada uno preocupado por los suyos pero solo enterarse de la pérdida de Matsumoto, la alegría de Regan de recibir de nuevo a su hija fue eclipsada por la pena. También los Optimus y sus dos valientes hombres fueron informados de que pese a todos los esfuerzos de Ratchet no habían logrado salvar a Jazz.

Prowl se veía devastado lo mismo que Optimus, la pérdida era irreparable.

Aky lloraba tanto la falta de su padre como la de su amigo, también Usha extrañaría para siempre al porshe...

...

¿Duele?- preguntó de pronto dentro de tanta pena la niña de ojos dorados.

Carrigan la llamaba Anya.

Cherry se giro, la niña apuntaba a sus piernas.

No, nunca han dolido- dijo la chica sonriéndole- ¿cómo te llamas?

Anya- contestó ella- ¿También eres un master?

Solo que sea para las computadoras- se atrevió a bromear la inglesa.

Lo lamento- se aventuró a hablar Carrigan.

Es linda- dijo Cherry- ¿Ahora son tuyas?

Me gustaría más que fueran nuestras...- dijo sin darse cuenta Carrigan- Ah, espera- se había dado cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho- yo... sé que no es el mejor momento, es una tontería, digo, sé que...

Me encantaría...- fue la sencilla respuesta de Cherry.

...

Regan- llamó Optimus.

Aun con el brazo roto, Regan no dejaba de abrazar a Aky, era lo único que le quedaba.

Siempre te agradeceré el que salvaras a mi hija, Optimus Prime- dijo Regan.

-Siempre cuidaré de ella

Aky corrió hasta la mano que Optimus le extendía, en ese momento la niña necesitaba de todos aquellos que la querían.

Hace frío- dijo de pronto la niña- vamos a casa.

Todos los adultos, sus amigas y los autobots asintieron.

Sí- musitó Optimus- vamos a casa...

Fin.


End file.
